Journey For A Remembrance
by JoyersElfKyu
Summary: Perlahan, namun pasti masa lalu Kyuhyun mulai terbongkar. Tampaknya lelaki itu telah mengingat apa siapa dirinya. Namun ada apa dengan Sungmin? Apa sebenarnya hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di masa lalu?/ "Kalian sangat mirip. Bahkan hatiku tak dapat membedakannya."-Kyuhyun./ KyuMin, GS, DLDR/ Chap 6 is UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**JOURNEY FOR A REMEMBRANCE**

 **Cast:**

CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

KIM RYEOWOOK

KIM JONGHOON

Others (Coming Soon)

 **Genre:**

Fantasy

Romance

Adventure

 **Rating:**

Teen (T)

 **Summary:**

Tentang kisah seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang ke sebuah pedesaan, tapi sayangnya ia kehilangan ingatannya. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu bertemu dengan sesosok gadis misterius yang menyimpan masa lalu yang kelam, seorang gadis dingin dan sama sekali tak memiliki sisi ramah, Lee Sungmin./"... Bagaimana kalau kau kita panggil Kyuhyun?" ; "Kyuhyun? Bagus juga..."/

 **Disclaimer:**

This story is mine, but the casts are ours. Kisah ini terinspirasi pada sebuah game yang bernama "Harvest Moon" :)

Okey, happy reading...

 **.**

 **.**

"Ryeowook!"

Suara teriakan seorang pria paruh baya berhasil menghentikan seorang gadis yang hendak melangkah ke luar rumah. Di tangan gadis itu tampak memegang sekeranjang bunga yang baru dipetiknya sore tadi.

"Ya, Harabeoji?"

"Kau ingin pergi ke mana? Ini sudah malam."

"Ahh... ada salah satu bunga yang belum sempat aku petik, Harabeoji. Untuk tambahan parfum terbaru yang akan aku ciptakan."

"Ya sudah. Cepatlah kembali. Terlalu berbahaya di luar sana."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Perkataan kakeknya tidak salah. Di desa yang mereka tinggali ini, Desa Elfsara, terletak di antara hutan-hutan yang penuh dengan monster. Namun, ada sebagian tempat yang bersih dari monster. Di sanalah Ryeowook memetik bunga.

Di dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa terdapat pisau kecil sebagai pertahanan diri kalau-kalau ada monster yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Ini dia. Ketemu juga kau," gumam Ryeowook setelah mendapati bunga yang ia cari.

Setelah menyelasaikan urusannya dengan bunga, gadis imut nan mungil ini segera kembali ke rumah agar tak mendapatkan omelan dari sang kakek. Mendengar ocehan dari kakeknya itu lebih berbahaya dari bertemu dengan seekor monster.

 _ **BRUKKK!**_

Baru sampai di depan rumah, tiba-tiba muncul suara, seperti benda jatuh yang cukup keras. Sontak hal ini mengagetkan Ryeowook. Dengan penuh kewaspadaan, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke asal suara. Di sana, di balik semak-semak...

Jantung Ryeowook makin berpacu dengan keras tatkala melihat makhluk, tampak seperti hewan berbulu yang tengah menutupi tubuhnya dengan sayap. Tapi... ini beda... mungkinkah...

"MONSTERR! HARABEOJI!"

Mendengar teriakan dari cucu sulungnya, sang kakek segera mengambil sebuah belati dan berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Mana? Mana monster itu, Ryeowookie? Biar harabeoji basmi!" Sang kakek celingukan mencari-cari monster yang Ryeowook maksud.

"Di sana! Di balik semak-semak itu!" Ryeowook menunjuk semak belukar yang ada tepat di depan rumah mereka.

Tanpa ragu sang kakek mendekati semak itu. Ia melihat keadaan monster yang Ryeowook maksud. Lelaki paruh baya itu mengernyitkan dahi. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sang kakek memandang Ryeowook sambil menghela nafas.

"Ryeowookie... dia itu manusia. Astaga! Apakah matamu sudah rabun tidak bisa membedakan mana manusia, dan mana yang monster. Bahkan harabeoji yang sudah tua ini saja masih bisa melihat dengan jelas."

Ryeowook yang tidak langsung percaya segera melihat sosok yang diyakininya sebagai monster itu. Tapi apa yang ia dapati? Sesosok lelaki tampan yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas tanah. Ia yakin orang ini bukan dari desa mereka. Ryeowook juga tak pernah mendapati wajah rupawan seperti ini.

"Sepertinya dia terluka, Harabeoji," ujar Ryeowook. Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin juga. Tapi logikanya jika seseorang terbaring lemah seperti ini, pastilah dia terluka. Entah itu di dalam maupun luar.

"Kita bawa ke rumah saja, Ryeowookie. Kita tanyai dia setelah sadar nanti."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia pun membantu kakeknya untuk membopong lelaki ini masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

 ****JLee137****

Pagi mulai menyapa. Sang raja pagi telah muncul dan memberikan cahayanya bagi setiap orang. Suara kicauan burung yang cukup merdu menambah suasana damai pagi ini. Tak lupa juga sejuknya udara menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi mereka yang sudah mulai beraktivitas.

Di sebuah rumah, tepatnya di dalam kamar, terlihat dua orang yang masih betah menunggui sosok yang tak kunjung sadar itu. Hingga akhirnya penantian mereka tak sia-sia. Lelaki itu nenunjukkan pergerakan tangannya. Perlahan kedua mata itu terbuka. Melirik ke sana-ke mari mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar.

"Kau sudah bangun, Anak muda?"

Lelaki itu sontak memandang dua orang di dekatnya dengan bingung. "Di... di mana aku? Dan kalian?"

"Kami menemukanmu pingsan semalam. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Meskipun ragu, ia tetap mengangguk sebagai pertanyaan atas jawaban Ryeowook. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, kepalanya masih pusing. Sungguh...

"Ah iya... kalau kami boleh tahu, siapa namamu? Dan kau berasal dari mana?" Kali ini kakek Ryeowook yang bertanya.

Lelaki tersebut tampak kebingungan. "Na.. nama? A.. aku... aku tidak ingat. Aku tidak ingat siapa diriku."

Jawaban lelaki tampan itu tentu begitu mengejutkan. Memangnya apa yang sudah ia alami sampai kehilangan ingatannya sendiri? Lalu, bagaimana ia akan kembali?

"Kau tidak ingat, ya..." kakek Ryeowook nampak berpikir. Kasihan juga melihat lelaki ini terlantar. "Baiklah. Untuk sementara waktu, kau bisa tinggal di rumah kami yang sederhana ini, Anak muda."

"Dan satu lagi... berhubung kau tidak ingat namamu sendiri. Jadi kami akan memberikan nama sementara untukmu. Apa ya... ahh! Bagaimana kalau kau kita panggil Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook memberikan saran. Entah kenapa nama itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di dalam kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun? Bagus juga... selain itu... terima kasih. Kalau tidak ada kalian, mungkin aku sudah terlantar karena tidak tahu dari mana asalku."

Sepasang kakek dan cucu itu tersenyum lembut.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sang kakek berjalan ke luar kamar dan segera kembali setelah mengambil sebilah pedang panjang. "Di hutan sini banyak sekali monster. Para penduduk biasa memburu monster-monster berlevel rendah agar bisa mendapatkan koin emas. Setelah satu monster mati maka akan berubah menjadi debu-debu lalu berkumpul menjadi satu. Dan jadilah koin emas. Semakin besar levelnya. Semakin banyak juga koin emas yang bisa kau dapatkan. Mau mencoba?"

Kyuhyun menatap pedang itu ragu. Di dalam dirinya bergejolak ingin mengambil pedang itu. Tapi, bagaimana jika tidak bisa? Mendengar kata monster saja sudah sangat menyeramkan. Apalagi harus memburu?

"Harabeoji... kau yakin? Bahkan ia baru sadar dan harabeojiku ini telah memberikan hal yang fantastis," sindir Ryeowook.

"Ahh... tidak apa-apa... hmm..."

"Ryeowook!" Selanya seolah tahu jika Kyuhyun kebingungan memanggilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ryeowook-ssi. Aku juga penasaran dengan monster-monster itu." Kyuhyun lalu beranjak duduk yang dibantu oleh Ryeowook. Dengan yakin ia menerima pedang tersebut. Dapat lelaki itu lihat kilatan tajam di kedua sisi.

"Kau boleh pergi setelah kondisimu benar-benar pulih. Atau, kau bisa berkeliling merasakan udara sejuk Desa Elfsara ini. Ryeowook akan menemanimu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siapa tahu dengan berkeliling, setidaknya ada semacam petunjuk mengenai jati dirinya.

"Oh iya. Kalau kau mau, nanti sore kita pergi ke rumah sahabatku. Ada yang harus aku lakukan di sana."

"Baiklah, Ryeowook-ssi."

Kedua orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun di dalam kamar sendirian. Lelaki itu menatap pedangnya cukup lama. Sungguh ia merasa tidak asing dengan benda ini. Apa ini bagian dari ingatannya? Hahh... ia tidak bisa berpikir sekarang.

'Orang asing, dan sesuatu yang kemarin aku lihat, apa mungkin?' Sang kakek membatin, memikirkan apakah keputusannya telah benar, atau malah merugikan.

Ia pun kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan lelaki itu dari jauh. Tampak Kyuhyun yang tengah menarik keluar pedang tersebut dari penutupnya. Namun seberkas cahaya biru tiba-tiba keluar dari satu titik yang berada di pangkal pedang. Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya, tapi sang kakek bisa melihat itu.

"Cahaya biru..." lirihnya tak percaya.

 ****JLee137****

Seperti yang telah Ryeowook janjikan. Sore ini Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pergi ke rumah sahabat Ryeowook. Di depan rumah yang tak jauh beda dengan rumah Ryeowook itu terdapat sebuah plak yang tak terlalu besar bertuliskan "Lee's Blacksmith".

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kayu itu. Suara derit pintu teredengar. Sesosok gadis dengan rambut coklat kemerahan panjang yang hampir menutupi wajahnya tampak memandang mereka datar. Gadis yang cukup aneh. Kyuhyun membatin.

"Ahh, Sungmin eonni. Di mana Yesung oppa? Aku harus memperbaharui belati ini." Ryeowook menunjukkan sebuah belati miliknya, senjata pamungkas jikalau ada apa-apa dengan pisaunya atau ada hal yang lebih buruk terjadi.

"Dia di dalam. Masuklah," ujarnya dingin. Sangat dingin. Gadis ini seolah tak memiliki sisi yang bersahabat.

"Ah iya, Eonni. Ini Kyuhyun. Dia adalah sepupuku dari jauh." Ryeowook memperkenalkan Kyuhyun. Sesungguhnya itu tak ada gunanya. Karena Sungmin sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Sepupu? Yahh... mereka memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan Kyuhyun sebagai sepupu Ryeowook yang berasal dari negeri seberang dan jauh. Jika mereka mengatakan hal jujur, orang-orang desa pasti akan bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Itu merepotkan.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Benar-benar merupakan sebuah blacksmith. Pedang, kapak, tombak, dan panah yang masih dalam proses pembuatan, perbaharuan, maupun telah jadi dengan sempurna memenuhi ruangan ini.

Di saat itu juga seorang lelaki baru turun dari lantai atas dan melihat seorang sahabat beserta seseorang baru ia lihat hari ini. Orang baru kah? Batin lelaki bernama Yesung itu.

"Ryeowook? Kau membawa siapa?"

"Ah, Yesung oppa. Ini sepupuku dari negeri sebrang. Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah kepada Yesung yang dibalas dengan hal yang sama.

"Oh iya, Oppa. Aku ingin memperbaharui belatiku."

"Belati? Oke. Naiklah ke atas. Kau bisa memilih mau di-upgrade dengan bahan seperti apa."

"Baiklah. Kyuhyun, kau tunggu sini ya."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kedua orang itu lalu pergi ke lantai atas meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sebenarnya itu suatu kesalahan besar. Sungmin akan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, seperti membersihkan senjata, memperhatikan pesanan, dan kegiatan lain yang berhungan dengan blacksmith mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa duduk diam di atas sebuah kursi kayu.

"Mmm... Sungmin-ssi, kau-"

"Jangan bicara padaku," potongnya ketus dan dingin. Selain aneh, ia juga seorang gadis introvert yang hanya menganggap orang lain, selain saudara sepupunya yang lebih tua-Yesung, Ryeowook, dan kakek Ryeowook, adalah orang asing.

Sontak Kyuhyun terdiam. Hahh... sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jujur saja, hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa membuatnya kebosanan. Mungkin saat ini ia memang diharuskan untuk diam saja.

"Kau ada-ada saja, Oppa."

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Ryeowook dan Yesung turun diiringi dengan canda tawa. Sungguh keadaan yang kontras dengan lantai bawah.

"Jadi, aku bisa mengambil belatiku kapan?"

"Tiga hari. Aku akan menyelesaikan secepat yang aku bisa. Paling tidak... ya tiga hari."

"Baiklah."

Yesung lalu memandang Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Ryeowook bilang, harabeoji memberikan pedang Raventhm padamu. Wahh... sepertinya kau itu orang yang spesial yah."

Mendengar nama 'Raventhm', untuk sejenak Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya. Seketika kenangan beberapa tahun lalu kembali berputar di dalam pikirannya. Raventhm.

'Kenapa harus lelaki ini?' Batinnya kecewa dan kesal. 'Kenapa harabeoji harus memberikan pedang itu padanya?'

"Ahhaha... kau bisa saja, Hyung."

Di sisi lain, Sungmin memandang tajam Kyuhyun. Seorang lelaki yang baru saja muncul di desa ini, dan telah diwariskan pedang yang 'keramat' bagi gadis itu. Orang lain mungkin akan berpikir kalau itu pedang hanyalah pedang biasa, namun masih dalam tingkatan yang tinggi. Tapi tidak baginya. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada sejarah mengerikan beberapa tajun silam. Sesuatu yang telah mengubah hidupnya.

"Ah iya. Pukul 8 pagi sampai 1 siang setiap 3 hari sekali aku selalu pergi berburu barang-barang untuk perlengkapan membuat senjata di dalam hutan. Kebetulan besok aku akan melakukannya. Kau mau ikut? Sekalian kita bisa berburu monster di sana."

Yesung mengajak Kyuhyun. Biasanya ia akan pergi bersama Sungmin. Tapi Yesung tahu jika pada akhirnya mereka akan berpencar sesaat setelah berada di dalam hutan.

"Baiklah. Tak ada salahnya ikut. Aku juga ingin mencoba pedang pemberian harabeoji."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gebrakan meja. Itu Sungmin. Gadis tersebut beranjak dari tempatnya dan naik ke lantai atas tanpa banyak berkata-kata. Yesung menghela nafasnya berat. Cukup sedih melihat tingkah kakaknya yang seperti itu.

"Oppa, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin eonni?" Ryeowook bertanya dengaan nada sedih.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Ryeowookie. Sungmin, dia berubah jadi lebih pendiam. Kau tahu kalau dia memang pendiam. Tapi semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu menjadi lebih parah. Dia bahkan jadi jarang berbicara padaku." Yesung masih memperhatikan tangga yang beru saja Sungmin lewati.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun juga memperhatikan Sungmin tadi. Ia penasaran bagaimana wajah gadis itu jika rambut yang menutupinya sebagian diikat seperti ekor kuda. Namun sifatnya... hahh... bagaimana bisa ada orang yang memiliki sifat seperti itu?

 ****JLee137****

Di sinilah Kyuhyun dan Yesung berada. Di daerah perbatasan. Terpampang jelas di hadapan mereka 4 jalan setapak yang alan membawa mereka ke dalam hutan. Tentu saja antara satu dengan lain memiliki suasana yang berbeda.

"Dari sisi kiri, kami menyebutnya Pong-Pong Forest. Banyak monster yang bentuknya mungil dan imut. Tapi jangan salah paham. Meskipun begitu, mereka cukup menyeramkan loh. Ada juga Jing-Jing Forest, Lordem Forest, dan yang terakhir dan paling berabahaya adalah Raven Forest," jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

"Raven?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa cukup familiar dengan nama itu.

"Hampir sama seperti nama pedangmu, kan? Itulah kenapa aku mengatakan kau spesial. Karena hanya orang tertentu yang pantas untuk menjadi pemiliknya."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan maksud Yesung. Benarkah pedang ini sebegitu spesialnya?

"Di setiap hutan terbagi menjadi beberapa rute. Dimana setiap rute sering muncul monster yang berbeda. Ada yang dinamakan rute kosong, artinya itu adalah tempat yang tidak pernah didekati oleh monster. Jika terlalu malam, kau bisa beristirahat di sana tanpa gangguan monster," lanjut Yesung. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tapi tunggu dulu... rute kosong?

"Bagaimana bisa ada yang seperti itu? Apa di sana ada hal yang membuat para monster takut?"

"Entahlah. Tapi itulah yang masih menjadi misteri. Apa penyebab adanya rute kosong pun tak ada yang tahu."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Masih tentang misteri rute kosong. Tapi ia tak begitu peduli. Jika itu tak berbahaya, maka tidak akan ada masalah kan?

"Kau biasanya berburu di mana, hyung?"

"Tidak tentu juga. Tapi yang paling jarang adalah Hutan Raven. Kebanyakan monster di sana adalah burung yang besar-besar. Jadi agak menakutkan ketika mereka tiba-tiba menukik ke arahmu."

Setelah itu pun mereka mengambil langkah ke arah jalan setapak yang pertama. Hutan Pong-Pong. Banyak hal yang Kyuhyun lihat di sana. Seperti monster jamur yang kadang mengeluarkan racun, lebah besar, seekor anak panda, dan monster-monster lucu lainnya. Namun yang paling mengejutkan adalah saat mereka menjadi ganas dan muncullah sifat moster mereka yang sebenarnya.

Yesung mengusap peluh di dahinya setelah mengumpulkan beberapa keping koin emas hasil dari buruannya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiri diam di belakangnya. "Sudah kubilang kan? Sesuatu yang imut pun bisa menjadi ganas. Oh iya, besok-besok bawalah pedangmu dan kita berburu bersama di sini."

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu tahu cara menggunakan pedang."

"Kita bisa berlatih, Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga pandai menggunakan pedang. Jika Sungmin mau, ia bisa saja mengajarimu."

"Aku tidak yakin, Hyung. Dia itu..."

"Aneh dan menakutkan. Aku tahu itu."

"Maksudku itu... ahh maaf... apa kau tersinggung?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa. Aku bisa maklum. Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam gua. Meskipun banyak monster, tapi bahan-bahan untuk membuat dan memperbaharui senjata tak kalah banyak juga."

Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju sebuah gua yang tak terlalu jauh di depan sana. Namun beberapa meter sebelum memasuki entrance gua, Kyuhyun melihat seekor burung yang sangat besar dengan bulu-bulu yang indah. Kedua matanya terpaku oleh burung tersebut.

Warna ungu gelap dipadu dengan hitam mengkilat. Tapi, burung apa itu? Atau jangan-jangan... monster? Itu terlalu indah. Kyuhyun berniat memberitahukannya pada Yesung. Namun sepertinya itu tak terlalu penting juga.

 ****JLee137****

"Harabeoji, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu di awal? Tapi kenapa?" Sungmin memandang kakek Ryeowook dan bertanya dengan nada kecewa.

Kakek Ryeowook tersenyum. "Apa kau berpikir jika aku sembarangan, Sungminnie?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu pohon tertinggi di hutan ini, Hutan Raven. "Iya. Harabeoji benar-benar membuatku kecewa. Kau tidak bisa memberikan pedang itu ada sembarangan orang. Aku tidak terlalu percaya jika sepupu jauh Ryeowook itu orang baik atau bukan."

Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela napas berat. "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, Sungmin." Ia mengelus rambut panjang Sungmin beberapa kali sebelum pergi dari tempat rahasia ini, hutan yang menjadi tempat pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin.

Gadis itu mengacak-acak rambutnya agak kesal. Sulit baginya untuk mempercayai orang asing. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kakek Kim adalah orang sangat ia percaya.

Sungmin berbalik dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang nembawa pedang di punggungnya. Lelaki itu, Kyuhyun... apakah Donghae belum memberitahunya tentang hutan ini? Batin Sungmin. Ia tampak kebingungan saat memasuki bagian entrance.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanyanya ketus dan dingin.

Kyuhyun tersentak dengan suara yang muncul tiba-tiba. Dilihatnya seorang gadis yang kini tengah memandangnya tajam. "Ahh, itu... aku sedang mencari sesuatu."

"Kau tidak sadar daerah mana yang kau masuki, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Lelaki itu mendengus. "Aku tahu. Tapi kemarin aku melihat seekor burung dengan warna perpaduan antara ungu gelap dan hitam. Donghae hyung bilang kalau hutan ini dominan diisi oleh monster burung. Jadi aku datang ke mari untuk melihatnya."

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. "Burung? Kau membahayakan dirimu hanya demi seekor burung? Ck! Bodoh!"

"Memang apa masalahnya? Apa karena berbahaya, selamanya seseorang tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk? Lalu, kau juga sedang apa di sini?" Kyuhyun mulai kesal dengan gadis yang masig dianggapnya aneh ini.

Mendengar nada Kyuhyun yang agak naik, Sungmin menyeringai. "Aku sudah terbiasa datang ke mari. Aku kenal setiap seluk-beluk hutan ini. Jadi itu tak masalah bagiku."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku juga akan membiasakan diri datang ke mari setiap hari. Sekaligus mencari burung indah itu."

Raut wajah Sungmin kembali datar. "Kau tidak akan pernah melihat burung itu. Aku bisa menjaminnya." Gadis itu lalu berjalan cepat berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

 _ **Greep!**_

Namun dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun memegang lengannya. Sontak Sungmin berhenti dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Apa yang lelaki ini mau? Sungmin ingin melepaskan tangannya, tapi ternyata tenaga Kyuhyun lebih besar darinya.

"Lepas, atau kau akan mati di tanganku saat ini juga," ancamnya dengan nada dingin.

"Boleh saja, tapi sebelum itu, kau harus mengajariku cara menggunakan pedang agar kekuatan kita bisa seimbang. Tidak adil jika seorang profesional melawan seorang pemula."

Sungmin menyentakkan lengannya. "Kenapa aku harus mengajarimu? Apa juga untungnya bagiku?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan hutan ini. Meskipun lelaki itu mendapatkan pedang Raventhm, tapi belum tentu juga ia merupakan pewaris yang sesungguhnya. Sungmin tentu tak bisa membiarkan pedang Raventhm jatuh ke tangan yang salah.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun memandang kepergian Sungmin cukup lama. Entah kenapa ia merasakan hal yang aneh. Tidak mungkin kan kalau gadis itu memiliki hubungan dengan ingatannya yang hilang?

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam hutan gelap ini. Bahkan sekarang masih pagi, tapi itu tak ada gunanya. Hutan Raven tetap gelap.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus berlatih terlebih dahulu di Hutan Pong-Pong. Setidaknya itu lebih aman untuk seorang pemula," gumam Kyuhyun yang merasa nyalinya agak menciut setelah ditinggal Sungmin tadi. Ternyata sendirian di tempat menyeramkan ini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

 ****JLee137****

Harum... Kyuhyun dapat mencium bau yang begitu harum ketika menginjak rumah ini. Aroma floral yang manis dan hangat. Wangi fragrance dari bahan manis seperti cinnamon. Ryeowook pernah mengatakan kalau toko mereka ini menjual berbagai jenis rangkaian bunga dan fragrance yang terbuat dari berbagai macam tumbuh-tumbuhan dan buah-buahan.

"Mungkin setiap hari aku akan mencium bau seperti ini," gumam Kyuhyun sembari melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Oh? Kyuhyun? Bagaimana penjelajahanmu hari ini?" Tanya seorang gadis yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya. Tampak di tangannya terdapat setangkai bunga mawar biru, Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana ya?" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Sepertinya aku memang butuh seorang pelatih. Pedang ini seperti tak ada gunanya bagiku." Lelaki itu memandang jenuh pedang Raventhm miliknya.

Ryeowook mengerutkan kening bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. "Kau tahu? Saat berada di Hutan Pong-Pong, aku bertemu dengan banyak sekali monster."

"Kau melawan mereka semua? Hebat sekali!" Puji Ryeowook sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pada ujung bunga mawar biru tersebut hingga tampak seolah tengah bertepuk tangan.

"Kan aku bilang hanya bertemu. Apa itu cukup menunjukkan kalau aku melawan mereka?"

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Setiap kali bertemu monster, aku... kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan? Lari secepat yang aku bisa."

Pandangan Ryeowook mendatar, bahkan cenderung tajam. "Apa? Kau... Hei! Lalu apa gunanya harabeoji memberikanmu pedang itu, huh?!"

"Maka dari itu... pedang ini tak ada gunanya bagiku."

"Aihh... Kau-"

"Berisik! Apa yang kalian ributkan, hm?"

Ucapan Ryeowook terpotong karena tiba-tiba kakeknya datang dan menyela pembicaraan mereka. Gadis itu menoleh sebentar pada sang kakek, lalu beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Ini, Harabeoji. Dia tidak bisa memakai pedang."

Kyuhyun tertawa kikuk. "Maaf, Harabeoji. Keberanianku melemah saat melihat monster. Jangankan melawan, memegang pedang saja tanganku bergetar."

"Hahaha!" Kakek Ryeowook tertawa keras sekali. Bisa-bisanya dua orang ini meributkan hal seperti ini. "Kyuhyun, kenapa kau tidak belajar dengan Yesung? Bukankah dia ahli pedang? Atau..." Sengaja diberi penjedaan karena ia sendiri ragu. "Atau mungkin kau bisa berlatih dengan Si Ahli Bertarung, Sungmin. Dia sangat hebat loh."

Ryeowook terkejut mendengar saran kakeknya. "Harabeoji, apakah harabeoji-ku ini sudah gila?" Mendengar ucapan cucunya yang kurang ajar, sang kakek pun memberinya death-glare gratis. Sontak Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ma... maksudku... anu.. Ha.. harabeoji tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Sungmin eonni saat ini? Maksudku keadaannya. Dia lebih menakutkan kepada orang asing seperti Kyuhyun ini."

Seolah bagai angin lalu, Sang Kakek tak mengindahkan ujaran Ryeowook. Ia kembali fokus kepada Kyuhyun. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Kyu. Sungmin memang dingin, menakutkan, galak, atau apalah itu. Tapi kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana sifat seseorang sebelum mendekatinya."

Kyuhyun mendesah. Tidak Yesung, tidak kakek, semuanya merekomendasikan Sungmin. Berlatih dengan Sungmin sama saja menyetor nyawa di Hutan Raven. Itu sungguh mengesalkan.

'Mungkin aku telah ditakdirkan untuk datang ke Hutan itu.'

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **...**

Annyeonggg!

Yahh... lagi-lagi fantasi :3 #hadeh kemarin bilangnya romance -_-

Tapi gak masalah kannn... kali ini kita lebih fokus ke KyuMin :-D . Yang kemarin kan banyak fokusnya jadi bikin bingung. Jadi cerita yang ini aku buat lebih ke masalah peran utama.

Mau tahu bagaimana perjuangan mereka?

So, keep reading, guys, girls...

Yang berkenan, boleh tinggalin jejak di kotak review :)

See You next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Ryeowook terkejut mendengar saran kakeknya. "Harabeoji, apakah harabeoji-ku ini sudah gila?" Mendengar ucapan cucunya yang kurang ajar, sang kakek pun memberinya death-glare gratis. Sontak Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ma... maksudku... anu.. Ha.. harabeoji tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Sungmin eonni saat ini? Maksudku keadaannya. Dia lebih menakutkan kepada orang asing seperti Kyuhyun ini."

Seolah bagai angin lalu, Sang Kakek tak mengindahkan ujaran Ryeowook. Ia kembali fokus kepada Kyuhyun. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Kyu. Sungmin memang dingin, menakutkan, galak, atau apalah itu. Tapi kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana sifat seseorang sebelum mendekatinya."

Kyuhyun mendesah. Tidak Yesung, tidak kakek, semuanya merekomendasikan Sungmin. Berlatih dengan Sungmin sama saja menyetor nyawa di Hutan Raven. Itu sungguh mengesalkan.

'Mungkin aku telah ditakdirkan untuk datang ke Hutan itu.'

 ****Jlee137****

 **JOURNEY FOR A REMEMBRANCE**

 **Cast:**

CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

KIM RYEOWOOK

KIM JONGHOON

Others (Coming Soon)

 **Genre:**

Fantasy

Romance

Adventure

 **Rating:**

Teen (T)

 **Summary:**

Tentang kisah seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang ke sebuah pedesaan, tapi sayangnya ia kehilangan ingatannya. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu bertemu dengan sesosok gadis misterius yang menyimpan masa lalu yang kelam, seorang gadis dingin dan sama sekali tak memiliki sisi ramah, Lee Sungmin./"... Bagaimana kalau kau kita panggil Kyuhyun?" ; "Kyuhyun? Bagus juga..."/

 **Disclaimer:**

This story is mine, but the casts are ours. Kisah ini terinspirasi pada sebuah game yang bernama "Harvest Moon" :)

Okey, happy reading...

Mulai hari ini, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk datang ke Hutan Raven. Entah kenapa ia sangat ingin menarik perhatian gadis dingin itu. Meskipun ia harus bertemu dengan ratusan burung yang begitu menakutkan. Hahh... kenapa juga ada hutan seperti ini?

 _ **Sreekk... srekk**_

Sontak Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas pohon. Bisa ia lihat daun-daun yang digerakkan dengan sengaja. Ia segera menyiapkan pedangnya dan berancang-ancang untuk melakukan serangan. Sepertinya ada monster di antara dedaunan lebat itu.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya ketika ia melihat kepala seekor burung yang menyembul keluar. Tangannya yang memegang pedang mulai bergetar. Ia dan monster burung itu saling bertatapan.

Astaga... bahkan kini jarak mereka mulai mendekat meskipun Kyuhyun telah memundurkan langkahnya. Sudahlah! Lelaki itu tak mempedulikan apapun. Dengan mata terpejam ia mengangkat pedangnya dan berlari disertai dengan teriakan.

"Hyaaaaaaaa!"

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun menebas burung tersebut dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

 _ **Crashh!**_

Lelaki itu yakin jika kali ini ia berhasil. Dengan senyum lebarnya, Kyuhyun membuka mata, ingin melihat hasil karyanya. Namun senyumnya memudar saat melihat seorang gadis dengan pedang di tangnnya, pedang yang berlumuran darah serta debu-debu halus yang beterbangan lalu berkumpul menjadi satu di atas tanah. Yeah... debu-debu itu menjadi beberapa keping koin emas.

"Sial! Jadi... Arght!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal karena gadis bernama Sungmin itu mencuri mangsanya.

"Bodoh! Kalau kau memejamkan matamu seperti itu, yang ada malah burung ini yang akan memangsamu. Bahkan kau berteriak seperti orang gila." Sungmin berdecak sambil mengembalikan pedangnya ke tempat semula, di punggungnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Aku kan masih belajar. Mana aku tahu."

"Setidaknya pakailah otakmu itu. Kau pikir kau ini sakti bisa bertarung tanpa indera penglihatan?"

"Ya ya ya... daripada menceramahiku, kenapa kau tidak mengajariku cara yang benar saja?"

Sungmin memandangnya sinis. "Apa aku harus? Itu akan sangat merepotkan, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Ya sudah." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Lelaki itu berniat memasuki wilayah hutan lebih dalam. Mengabaikan perasaan takut yang sebenarnya telah muncul sejak tadi. Beruntung Sungmin datang dan sedikit mengurangi ketakutannya.

Sungmin hanya memandang punggung Kyuhyun. Ia teringat dengan ucapan Kakek Kim. Sesungguhnya gadis itu masih belum yakin dengan Kyuhyun. Ada hal yang belum bisa ia pastikan.

"Dilihat dari penampilannya... benarkah dia itu sama?" Gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun semakin dalam memasuki wilayah hutan. Sekarang ia tahu... makin dalam kau masuk, maka kegelapan yang akan kau dapatkan. Seseram inikah Hutan Raven? Tapi bagaimana bisa gadis seperti Sungmin bisa memasuki hutan ini?

Tiba-tiba muncul seekor burung dengan mata merah dan menatap tajam lelaki itu. Kyuhyun sontak memundurkan langkahnya. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan memasang posisi siaga. Dalam hati lelaki itu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bahkan masih sempat gemetaran.

Kali ini ia harus berhasil. Buka matamu, Kyuhyun!

Meskipun seluruh tubuhnya gemetar kerakutan, Kyuhyun hanya mengabaikannya dan terfokus pada monster di depannya ini. Dipegangnya pedang Raventhm dengan erat. Tampak cahaya biru kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul pada daerah ujung. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak melihatnya.

Tapi cahaya itu tak akan luput dari penglihatan tajam seorang gadis yang kini tengah memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari balik pohon. Gadis itu agak terkejut. Pedang Raventhm selalu menolak orang yang memegangnya dengan mengeluarkan cahaya merah. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak? Bahkan ia hanya seseorang asing yang baru datang ke desa ini.

Burung itu semakin mendekat, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu berjalan cepat.

 _ **Shrink! Crash!**_

Ditebasnya sang monster dengan kuat. Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak. Ia menggeram kesal.

"Sialan!" Umpatnya tatkala mengetahui jika yang ia tebas bukan burung, melainkan dedaunan tak berdosa yang kini telah hancur oleh pedangnya. Lagi-lagi matanya terpejam.

Kyuhyun kembali mencari keberadaan si monster. Tapi tak bisa ia temukan. Aneh. Padahal burung itu niat sekali ingin menyerangnya tadi.

"Bahkan monster rendahan ini saja tak bisa kau kalahkan." Seorang gadis -Sungmin- muncul dengan seekor burung yang bertengger di tangannya. Monster tadi.

Kyuhyun nampak terkejut. Burung ini jinak?

"Kau?! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yunho ahjussi menjual makanan monster. Jika kau memberikannya pada salah satu monster lebih dari 5 kali, maka ia akan menurut padamu. Tapi harganya sangat mahal." Sungmin membiarkan burung itu terbang entah kemana.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Tidak adakah orang yang bisa mengajariku cara melawan monster dengan pedang?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Tapi Sungmin tahu jika itu untuk dirinya.

"Kau ini bodoh ya..."

Sontak Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya. "Kau bilang apa? Hey! Enak saja mengatakan orang lain bodoh."

"Tapi aku benar. Tidak ada orang pintar yang melawan monster sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Kecuali jika dia sakti."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Nanti malam pukul 7 aku tunggu di entrance Hutan Pong-Pong. Jangan sampai terlambat! Atau aku berubah pikiran."

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun yang awalnya tampak lesu kini menjadi berbinar. Tapi...

"Eh? Kenapa Hutan Pong-Pong?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun malas. "Sudah jangan banyak protes. Bahkan bisa kutebak kau tidak bisa melawan mereka."

Tak terima dikatai seperti itu, Kyuhyun menatap gadis di depannya kesal. "Enak saja! Baiklah! Nanti malam kita tunjukkan kehebatan seorang Kyuhyun!"

"Ck! Percaya diri sekali," gumam Sungmin pelan.

 ****Jlee137****

Seperti kesepakatan yang telah dibuat sebelumnya, malam ini tampak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di pintu masuk Hutan Pong-Pong. Keadaan yang sangat kontras dengan Hutan Pong-Pong di siang hari.

Lihat saja saat ini. Kyuhyun mengintip sedikit ke dalam. Biasanya ia melihat kelinci bermata merah, anak panda yang menakutkan, domba bermata hitam sepenuhnya atau monster imut lainnya. Tapi kini... jangankan kelinci, Kyuhyun bahkan tak yakin kalau ini adalah Hutan Pong-Pong.

"Sungmin, kita tidak salah tempat kan?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun malas. "Kau pikir? Memang ini di mana? Hutan Raven? Aku yakin kau akan berlari ketakutan ketika menginjakkan satu kakimu di pintu masuk. Di sana ada penyihir penjaga. Dan itu juga seorang monster. Kau harus bisa mengalahkannya untuk dapat masuk ke dalam."

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagaimana jika ia berhadapan dengan monster penyihir itu. "Pe.. Penjaga? Hanya Hutan Raven kan?"

"Ya. Beruntung hanya keluar di malam hari. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan mungkin bisa memasukinya dengan mudah." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan, mengamati suasana hutan ini. Lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah. Cepat masuk! Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini."

Kyuhyun bekernyit bingung. "Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Jangan asal bicara, Bodoh! Cepatlah!"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Tidak ingin mendapat omelan Sungmin, ia lebih memilih menuruti gadis itu. Yeah, meskipun jantungnya berdegub semakin kencang, tak karuan karena... takut. Astaga! Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan jika mendatangi hutan ini sendirian.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka memasuki rute pertama, dari sudut kiri muncul monster berbulu putih bermandikan darah dengan taring yang panjang. Memiliki telinga panjang dan mata merah. Ini... bukankah ini kelinci? Tapi kenapa sangat menakutkan. Kyuhyun merubah hipotesanya. Masih ada monster kelinci di sini, tapi dalam bentuk yang lebih mengerikan.

"Ingat, Kyuhyun, saat menyerang, jangan tutup matamu," ujar Sungmin mengingatkan saat Kyuhyun mulai memasang kuda-kudanya. Tapi gadis itu langsung merebut pedang milik Kyuhyun. Tanpa ragu ia langsung menebas monster tadi. Tiga kali sayatan pedang cukup untuk membunuhnya. Beberapa uang koin bisa diperoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku hampir saja akan menyerang monster itu." Kyuhyun tak terima dengan tindakan Sungmin barusan.

"Aku pinjam dulu pedangmu. Kita akan belajar di rute kosong."

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin melanjutkan protesannya, tapi melihat Sungmin yang langsung maju dan menebasi monster yang muncul membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tak bisa dibantah jika gadis ini seolah tak takut apapun. Tanpa ragu ia melayangkan sayatannya.

'Bahkan tubuhnya tak gemetar sedikitpun,' batin Kyuhyun iri mengingat keringat dingin yang selalu keluar dari tubuhnya saat berhadapan langsung dengan seekor monster. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. Tanpa sadar ia telah menaruh perhatian pada Sungmin. Gadis yang anggap aneh saat pertama kali bertemu.

Beberapa rute telah mereka lewati. Tetap dengan posisi Sungmin yang berada di depan Kyuhyun. Tidak luka ataupun cedera. Sungmim dapat menebas setiap monster yang mendekati mereka. Entah sudah berapa uang koin yang mereka dapatkan. Hingga isyarat tangan Sungmin yang mengatakan untuk diam dan menghentikan langkah mereka berdua.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujarnya yang lalu meletakkan pedang di atas tanah dan sedikit meregangkan otot-ototnya yang agak pegal.

"Ini yang dinamakan rute kosong itu?" Kyuhyun mengamati tempat yang mereka pijak ini. Lelaki itu baru sadar jika hanya rute ini yang mendapat cahaya bulan paling banyak. Sedang rute yang lain tidak, meski masih ada sedikit cahaya.

"Ambil pedangmu," perintah Sungmin. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung memungut pedang tersebut. Ia dapat melihat Sungmin yang masih melemaskan otot-otot lengan dan jari-jari tangannya.

"Dan sekarang, coba kau lawan aku yang tanpa senjata ini."

Sontak Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Apa? Apakah kau sudah gila? Aku tahu kau tidak rela mengajariku berpedang, tapi tolong jangan secepat ini."

Sungmin menautkan alisnya heran. "Kau ini bicara apa sih? Cepat lakukan yang kuperintahkan!" Perintahnya dengan nada membentak. Tapi meski sudah dibentak seperti itu, Kyuhyun masih bergeming. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Atau aku tinggal kau dan latihan kita batal untuk selamanya!" Ujarnya dingin.

Kontan saja Kyuhyun kelabakan. "Ba... Ba... baiklah." Lelaki itu segera memposisikan tubuhnya seperti orang yang siap untuk menyerang. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sungmin berdecak. "Serang aku, Bodoh!"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun agak kesal, masalahnya Sungmin sering memanggilnya 'bodoh'. Lelaki itu mendesah. Jangan hanya lawannya seorang gadis tanpa senjata, ia harus bertingkah lemah lembut. Musuh tetaplah musuh. Kau tidak mungkin mengalah pada monster betina, bukan? Nah, anggaplah Sungmin ini seekor monster. Hihi...

Kyuhyun melayangkan serangan pertama. Ia mengincar sisi kiri gadis itu, lebih tepatnya pada bagian pinggang. Secepat kilat Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan memutarnya sekuat tenaga. Sontak Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan.

"Hei, hei, hei! Lepas!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

Sungmin berdecih. Ia lalu melepaskan tangannya. "Meski kau berteriak sekeras apapun, musuh tak akan melepasmu, Bodoh!"

"Berheti memanggilku bodoh, Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mengusap-usap tangannya yang masig terasa sakit.

"Lakukan dengan baik jika kau tidak mau kupanggil bodoh! Cepat ulangi!"

Kyuhyub hanya bisa menggerutu kesal dalam hati. Baiklah, jika pinggang tidak bisa, maka tujuan selanjutnya adalah...

Leher.

Kali ini lelaki itu membuat sedikit tipuan dengan memandang kaki Sungmin seolah ia memang ingin menyerang bagian itu. Padahal sebenarnya tidak. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dilayangkannya serangan kedua.

Tapi yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu adalah Sungmin yang telah menemui ratusan bahkan ribuan trik saat menyerang musuh. Lantas ia bisa dengan mudah menghindari serangan Kyuhyun dengan menundukkan tubuhnya dan menendang kaki lelaki itu dari samping. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak siap menerima serangan akhirnya terjatuh sambil memegangi kakinya. Tendangan Sungmin lumayan juga. Lumayan membuat kakinya kesakitan.

'Astaga! Menyerang pinggang, tanganku yang jadi korban. Kali ini menyerang leher, malah kakiku yang jadi korban. Sial!' Batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Apa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu bodoh, Huh? Dasar! Ulangi!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Sungguh demi ingatannya yang hilang, gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Menyesal ia sempat tertarik dengan gadis tanpa perasaan ini.

Dengan rasa kesal yang telah memuncak, Kyuhyun bangkit dari jatuhnya. Kali ini benar-benar tak ada sikap gentleman atau apalah itu. Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya. Setelah merasa posisinya sudah cukup bagus, Kyuhyun berlari dan mengarahkan pedanganya lurus ke depan. Ia berniat menerjang Sungmin.

Namun lagi-lagi gadis itu bisa menghindar. Bahkan ia langsung memukul tangan Kyuhyun hingga lelaki itu menjatuhkan pedangnya. Sungmin langsung menangkapnya dan mengarahkan pedang itu tepat di sebelah leher Kyuhyun. Skak mat!

"Argh! Sial!" Umpat Kyuhyun tak terima jika dirinya yang bersenjata kalah dengan seorang gadis dengan tangan kosong.

Sungmin menyeringai. "Masih protes jika aku panggil bodoh, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia merebut pedang Raventhm dari tangan Sungmin. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin melanjutkan serangannya, tapi Sungmin menghentikannya.

"Sudah cukup. Kembalilah ke sini lusa di jam dan tempat yang sama. Besok aku tidak bisa melatihmu karena ada urusan penting."

Sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di rute kosong itu. Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menengok ke kanan, kiri, belakang, dan sekarang lelaki itu menyadari sesuatu. Ia bisa sampai di sini karena bantuan Sungmin.

"Hey! Bagaimana caranya aku kembali?" Tanyanya frustasi. "SUNGMIN! TUNGGU!"

 ****Jlee137****

Hari ini setelah mendapat ijin dari Kakek Kim, Kyuhyun pergi lagi ke Hutan Raven. Yeah, setidaknya ia tidak datang malam hari ke hutan ini. Lagipula ia hanya akan pergi ke rute pertama.

Tapi ketika lelaki itu akan menuju ke gerbang masuk hutan, pandangannya tertuju pada sosok laki-laki... hmm... dia... bertanduk? Tak yakin dengan penglihatannya sendiri, Kyuhyun terus memfokuskan objek pandangannya. Benar! Ada tanduk di sisi kiri dan kanan pria itu. Huh? Bagaimana bisa?

Kyuhyun memandanginya, hingga yang dipandang pun merasakan hal aneh. Sontak ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Dan sampailah ia di tempat Kyuhyun berada. Pria itu membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Huh? Manusia! Sana pergi!" Usir pria itu sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun langsung berlari ketakutan. Hanya ditatap saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Apalagi kalau sudah diacungi pedang seperti itu. Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berekspedisi di Hutan Raven, dengan kemampuan setara dengan tidak berlevel -bahkan level 0 masih lebih baik-. Lelaki itu memilih untuk pulang dan menanyakannya pada kakek. Mungkin saja kakek Kim tahu mengenai makhluk bertanduk itu.

"Jadi, kau sudah bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka ya..." Kakek Kim mengelus-elus janggutnya yang berwarna putih.

"Mereka? Siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sungguh dibuat penasaran.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu tahu tentang mereka. Tapi yang jelas mereka itu telah bermusuhan dengan Desa Elfsara ini sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu."

 _"Huh? Manusia? Sana pergi!"_

Kyuhyun teringat dengan perkataan orang bertanduk tadi. "Saat mengetahui kalau aku manusia, orang itu segera menyuruhku pergi. Memangnya mereka itu bukan manusia?"

Kakek Kim menghela nafas berat. "Entahlah. Yang kau lihat itu bertanduk kan? Sebenarnya ada makhluk lain yang memiliki sayap, bermata aneh, berhidung aneh, ataupun bertelinga aneh dan keanehan lainnya. Dan mereka tinggal dalam sebuah perkumpulan serta menetap di suatu tempat di Hutan Raven."

"Intinya, mereka itu berbahaya, Harabeoji?"

"Dikatakan berbahaya juga tidak. Namun alangkah baiknya jika kita menghindari perkumpulan tersebut. Itu salah satu alasan mengapa orang-orang dari desa kita dilarang keras untuk mendekati hutan itu," jelas Kakek Kim panjang.

"Tapi... Yesung hyung mengatakan kalau Hutan Raven itu yang paling berbahaya dan mengerikan. Lalu, mereka masih mau tinggal di hutan seperti itu?"

"Ya karena hutan itu mengerikan dan berbahaya, manusia jadi takut untuk mendekatinya, bukan? Itulah kenapa mereka betah tinggal di sana. Hampir tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa menemukan perkumpulan itu."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Gadis itu seperti tak takut apapun dan berkata bahwa ia telah mengetahui setiap seluk beluk hutan Raven.

"Jadi, Sungmin pasti tahu tentang mereka juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Pasalnya kakek Kim telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya karena masih harus mengurus pesanan parfum dan rangkaian bunga.

Lelaki itu lalu beranjak dari kursi kayu yang ada di ruang tengah. Ia berniat keluar rumah dan pergi melanjutkan latihan tanpa Sungmin di Hutan Pong-Pong. Namun begitu membuka pintu rumah, sekilas ia melihat sosok Sungmin yang berjalan dengan cepat. Tampaknya ia tengah terburu-buru.

"Ikuti atau tidak ya?" Gumam Kyuhyun yang dilema apakah ia harus mengikuti Sungmin dan merelakan waktu latihannya atau mengabaikan gadis itu.

Namun rupanya rasa penasarannya lebih besar dibanding keinginannya unyuk berlatih pedang. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sungmin. Entah kemana gadis itu akan pergi. Jika Kyuhyun boleh menebak, maka jawabannya adalah Hutan Raven. Mengingat jalan yang mereja lewati ini merupakan jalan menuju perbatasan desa dengan hutan.

Tapi tunggu! Sungmin bukan pergi ke Hutan Raven...

"Apa namanya? Aisshh... aku lupa. Yesung hyung hanya menyebutkannya satu kali," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Yang ia ingat hanya Hutan Pong-Pong, Hutan Raven dan... Hutan...

"Astaga... aku lupa yang dua lagi. Hutan... hutan... hutan apa?!"

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari dirinya telah melangkah memasuki hutan yang sama dengan Sungmin. Namun langkah mereka berbeda. Tepat di balik pintu gerbang ada dua rute yang mengawali perjalanan di dalam hutan tersebut. Rute pertama dan Rute kosong. Sungmin berjalan melewati rute pertama, sedangkan Kyuhyun rute kosong.

Lelaki itu masih sibuk dengan ingatannya mengenai nama hutan ini. Kenapa juga Yesung tidak menjelaskan secara detail. Hanya Hutan Pong-Pong dan Hutan Raven saja yang ia tahu. Sisanya? Bahkan namanya saja tidak ingat.

Sontak Kyuhyun tersadar. Alasan kenapa ia datang kemari adalah mengikuti Sungmin. Tapi... kenapa ia tidak melihat gadis itu? Sial! Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di tanah. Merasa keadaan tengah aman, ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang digunakannya sebagai alas kepala. Ia mendesah lelah sembari menatapi awan-awan di langit biru yang cerah ini. Seketika ia teringat dengan keberadaannya di tempat ini. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai di desa itu dan bahkan ia sendiri tak ingat dia itu siapa.

"Siapa aku? Sebenarnya apa yang aku cari? Tempat apa ini?" Gumamnya pelan. Memori otaknya benar-benar kosong. Ia tak ingat apapun.

Entah apakah ia salah lihat atau tidak, Kyuhyun kembali melihat burung yang indah itu. Burung yang berhasil membuatnya terpukau saat pertama kali melihat. Sebenarnya itu burung jenis apa? Monster? Tapi terlalu indah!

"HUH? MANUSIA?! SIAL!"

Sontak Kyuhyun terbangun dari posisinya. Ia melihatnya lagi! Lelaki bertanduk itu! Tapi kenapa ia lari?

"HEI! TUNGGU! JANGAN LARI!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang lalu ikut berlari mengejarnya dengan kecepatan super tinggi. Bahkan hebatnya, saat monster mulai mendekat, lelaki itu langsung menebasnya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia tidak sadar. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada lelaki bertanduk di depannya itu.

 _ **Srink!...**_

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, Kyuhyun mampu mengarahkan pedangnya tepat di depan leher lelaki itu. Tentu saja lelaki bertanduk itu hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Ia nampak ketakutan.

"Kau... kenapa... hahh... hahh... kau kenapa lari?" Tanya Kyuhyun susah payah karena harus mengatur nafasnya.

"Karena kau manusia. Kami tidak diijinkan untuk dekat-dekat dengan bangsa kalian," jawabnya tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Kami tidak jahat. Kami juga tidak akan membunuh kalian."

"OMONG KOSONG!" Lelaki itu memandang Kyuhyun tajam. "Lalu kenapa pedang ini masih diam di tempatnya?" Tanyanya sambil melirik pedang milik Kyuhyun.

Sontak Kyuhyun tersadar. "Oh maaf." Ia lalu menurunkan pedangnya.

Namun kesempatan itu digunakan oleh lelaki tadi untuk kabur. Kecepatan larinya bahkan dua kali lipat dari yang tadi. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Sial! Makhluk itu mempermainkannya. Hahh... sudahlah. Dikejar pun tak akan ada artinya.

Sekarang lebih baik ia pulang. Mengikuti Sungmin tak ada gunanya.

"Lihatlah! Bahkan aku tidak tahu arah mana untuk kembali ke desa. Sial!" Umpatnya kesal, menyadari jika dirinya telah tersesat.

"Itulah yang dilakukan orang bodoh," ujar seseorang dengan nada remeh.

Kyuhyun sontak menoleh. Suara itu... aisshh... entah kenapa dia jadi sangat kesal sekarang ketika melihat gadis ini. "Bisakah kau TIDAK menyebutku bodoh, Sungmin?" Ia sengaja menekankan kata 'tidak' yang dengan santainya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Sungmin.

"Kau bodoh, Kyuhyun. Bahkan hutan yang paling mudah dihapal jalannya ya hutan ini."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Seketika ia teringat akan suatu hal. "Oh iya, bisakah kau memberitahu nama setiap hutan di sini?"

Sungmin mengernyit. "Aku yakin Donghae sudah lebih dulu memberitahumu."

"Aku lupa," sahut Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu berdecak. "Apa aku masih tidak boleh memanggilmu bodoh?"

"HEI!"

"Cari tahu sendiri saja sana."

Setelah itu Sungmin berniat untuk pergi dari sana. Namun ada hal yang mengganjal. Untuk menuju ke rute ini perlu melawan monster kan? Gadis itu sangat yakin kalau lelaki bertanduk tadi tak akan menyerang monster karena tahu betul siapa dia. Tapi, kalau bukan dia, mungkinkah Kyuhyun?

"Sebelum kau pergi, setidaknya antarkan aku ke pintu gerbang," ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit rengekan. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sungmin kesal. Gadis itu berbalik sambil mendesah malas.

"Baiklah. Tapi ada syaratnya." Kyuhyun sontak berbinar mendengarnya. Ia hampir saja mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih jika Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Berhubung kita sudah berada di sini, sekalian aku akan melatihmu. Jika kau bisa mengalahkan 5 monster, maka kau bisa pulang dengan selamat. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, rasa terkejut menghalangi pergerakannya. Lelaki itu memandangi pedangnya. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Lima monster... ia tidak salah dengar kan? Lelaki itu mencoba untuk menghitung berapa banyak monster yang telah dikalahkannya.

Nol! Kyuhyun bahkan tidak ingat jika pedangnya pernah menyentuh ataupun mengalahkan seekor monster satu pun. Dan ini... Sungmin memberikan pilihan yang sulit.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. "Lima? Apa tidak ada diskon?" Tanyanya dengan penuh harap.

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia lalu menyeringai. "Ada. Kau boleh melawan tiga monster saja, tapi..." Gadis itu sengaja menjeda kalimatnya untuk membuat Kyuhyun penasaran, "Besok saat latihan kau harus melawan 7 monster."

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ini membuat Sungmin berdecak kesal.

"Kau ini seorang lelaki, Kyuhyun! Apa kau tidak malu jika kalah dengan seorang gadis, huh?! Apa kau tidak malu berjalan di bawah perlindungan seorang gadis? DIMANA HARGA DIRIMU?!" Bentak Sungmin yang sangat cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun tersadar.

Tanpa sadar lelaki itu mengeratkan genggaman pada pedangnya. Kyuhyun merasa sesuatu seperti tengah bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Semakin lama genggaman pada pedangnya semakin mengerat. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa dibuat bingung. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?

Lelaki itu lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seperti mencari sesuatu. Setelah dirasa menemukan apa yang ia cari, Kyuhyun segera berlari secepat mungkin yang diikuti Sungmin di belakangnya. Gadis itu sendiri benar-benar dibingungkan oleh sikap Kyuhyun. Namun ia yakin jika sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bertanya.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti kala seekor monster yang menyerupai banteng tengah menatapnya marah. Ia balik memandang monster itu tajam dan berancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Fokusnya hanya satu dan mungkin tak ada yang bisa merubahnya sebelum Kyuhyun sendiri yang merubahnya.

Berbeda saat lelaki itu menghadapi monster sebelumnya. Kali ini Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Entah berapa kecepatan yang Kyuhyun gunakan. Mata biasa tak akan bisa melihat pergerakannya, kecuali mata seorang gadis yang berdiri di tengah keterkejutannya saat ini, Sungmin.

 _ **Krasshh! Shrink... Krasshh!**_

Tebasan pedang bertubi-tubi Kyuhyun arahkan pada monster tersebut tanpa ragu. Setelah selesai pada monster pertama, ia tampak tengah mencari mangsa lain. Tidak mempedulikan Sungmin yang kini tengah mengumpulkan koin emas dari hasil pertarungan Kyuhyun itu.

Gadis itu hanya diam tak berniat mengacaukan kegiatan Kyuhyun yang terbilang spektakuler itu. Ini bahkan baru beberapa menit, tapi lelaki itu telah mengalahkan tiga ekor monster! Manusia macam apa sebenarnya dia?

"Mungkinkah apa yang harabeoji bilang itu benar? Apakah Raventhm telah menemukan pemilik aslinya?" Gumam Sungmin tak jelas sambil menikmati pertarungan Kyuhyun di depannya.

Entah ini sudah yang ke berapa, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti. Raut wajahnya berubah! Tangannya yang masih memegang Raventhm mulai bergetar.

"A.. apa yang ter.. terjadi? Darah?" Kyuhyun memandang darah yamg memenuhi sisi tajam pedangnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati keberadaan Sungmin yang memandangnya dingin lalu kembali terfokus kepada pedangnya.

Sungmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia juga tak yakin dengan pemikirannya. Kyuhyun... lelaki itu terlalu misterius. Benarkah ia hanya seorang sepupu dari Kim Ryeowook yang baru datang ke Desa Elfsara?

"Kyuhyun, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke pintu gerbang," ujar Sungmin datar.

Meskipun Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin dirinya memang harus bertanya pada Kakek Kim tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Ah iya..."

Sungmin tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu ketika mereka telah sampai di pintu gerbang. Ia memandang kantong kain kecil yang berisi koin hasil dari monster yang Kyuhyun lawan. Gadis itu memang selalu menyiapkan kantong yang kosong di dalam sebuah tas kecil yang berada di pinggangnya. "Ini milikmu."

Kyuhyun menatap kantong itu bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Koin milikmu. Kau sudah berusaha tadi melawan banyak monster."

"Tapi...-"

Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Sungmin telah lebih dulu kembali masuk ke dalam hutan. Lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya. Bahkan ia tidak ingat sudah melakukan apa saja tadi.

"Aku... melawan monster? Tapi koin ini terlalu banyak. Apa gadis itu bercanda?" Ia memandang kantong kain di tangannya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul. Seorang gadis tengah menatapnya bingung dengan keranjang yang berisi bungan di tangannya.

"Ahh... Ryeowook. Kau habis memetik bunga?" Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan kau... sepertinya habis melawan banyak monster di Hutan Lordem ini." Ryeowook melihat kantong kain yang ia yakini isinya adalah koin emas di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hutan Lordem? Ahh... jadi itu namanya," gumam Kyuhyu pelan.

"Huh? Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ryeowook memandangnya curiga. "Aku ingat kau pernah mengatakan jika kau berlari sekuat tenaga saat bertemu dengan monster. Hmm... rupanya kemampuanmu maju pesat juga ya."

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Yeah... kau bisa mengatakannya begitu. Hehe..."

"Kau ini... sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang! Hari sudah semakin larut. Aku tidak ingin kena marah harabeoji lagi."

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya. Eoh? Kenapa ia bisa sampai tak sadar jika hari mulai menggelap? Astaga... jika tidak segera pergi bisa bahaya.

"Oh iya, Ryeowook. Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Biasanya kau mencari bunga di Hutan Pong-Pong kan."

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya menebak. Karena di sana banyak sekali bunga beraroma wangi."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba ke hutan lain. Tapi aku melihatmu dan kebetulan juga hari mulai gelap. Jadi aku mengurungkan niatku. Terlalu bahaya di sini jika malam."

"Ohh... ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun. Namun langkah lelaki itu terhenti kala melihat sesuatu yang menempel di rambut panjang Ryeowook. Itu... bukankah itu sebuah bulu? Warnanya hitam dengan warna ungu di tepiannya. Kalau tidak salah itu seperti warna burung yang sering ia lihat.

'Kira-kira Ryeowook tahu tentang burung itu atau tidak ya?' Batinnya. Tapi sepertinya ia tak terlalu peduli.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

Annyeongggg :-)

Chap 2 updateeee!

Oh iya, kemarin ada yang nemuin typo antara nama Ryeowook dengan Eunhyuk, trus Yesung dengan Donghae. Itu awalnya aku pake cast YeWook, lalu aku ganti HaeHyuk, tapi aku ganti lagi jadi YeWook. Yah, mungkin ada yang kelewatan :v

Ini dapet inspirasi dari game Harvest Moon: Rune Factory 3. Aku tertarik sama alurnya. Keren gitu...

Untuk masa lalu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, akan terpecahkan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya :-D... So, Stay tune, Oke! Sebelumnya, makasih buat yang udah tinggalin jejak. Kansahamnida ^^

See You Next Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Before...**_

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya. Eoh? Kenapa ia bisa sampai tak sadar jika hari mulai menggelap? Astaga... jika tidak segera pergi bisa bahaya.

"Oh iya, Ryeowook. Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Biasanya kau mencari bunga di Hutan Pong-Pong kan."

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya menebak. Karena di sana banyak sekali bunga beraroma wangi."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba ke hutan lain. Tapi aku melihatmu dan kebetulan juga hari mulai gelap. Jadi aku mengurungkan niatku. Terlalu bahaya di sini jika malam."

"Ohh... ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun. Namun langkah lelaki itu terhenti kala melihat sesuatu yang menempel di rambut panjang Ryeowook. Itu... bukankah itu sebuah bulu? Warnanya hitam dengan warna ungu di tepiannya. Kalau tidak salah itu seperti warna burung yang sering ia lihat.

'Kira-kira Ryeowook tahu tentang burung itu atau tidak ya?' Batinnya. Tapi sepertinya ia tak terlalu peduli.

 ****Jlee137****

 **JOURNEY FOR A REMEMBRANCE**

 **Cast:**

CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

KIM RYEOWOOK

KIM JONGHOON

Others (Coming Soon)

 **Genre:**

Fantasy

Romance

Adventure

 **Rating:**

Teen (T)

 **Summary:**

Tentang kisah seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang ke sebuah pedesaan, tapi sayangnya ia kehilangan ingatannya. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu bertemu dengan sesosok gadis misterius yang menyimpan masa lalu yang kelam, seorang gadis dingin dan sama sekali tak memiliki sisi ramah, Lee Sungmin./"... Bagaimana kalau kau kita panggil Kyuhyun?" ; "Kyuhyun? Bagus juga..."/

 **Disclaimer:**

This story is mine, but the casts are ours. Kisah ini terinspirasi pada sebuah game yang bernama "Harvest Moon" :)

Okey, happy reading...

.

.

.

"KYUHYUN! JANGAN PEJAMKAN MATAMU!"

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Sungmin berteriak begitu. Tapi tak diindahkan sedikitpun oleh lelaki yang tengah mendesah lelah itu. Jangankan Sungmin, ia sendiri pun tak tahu kenapa selalu memejamkan matanya saat akan menebas seekor monster.

"Ini adalah gerak reflek, Sungmin. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menghentikannya."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Kyuhyun! Kalau kau masih menyerang dengan mata tertutup, aku tidak akan lagi mengajarimu cara berpedang. Percuma saja aku melakukannya. Kau sendiri yang mempertahankan kebiasaan itu," ujar Sungmin dengan kekesalan yang membuncah. Gadis itu lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon besar yang cukup rindang. Ia nampak akan beristirahat di sana.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Baiklah. Selalu itu ancamanmu. Apa tidak ada yang lain? Ck!"

Sungmin yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya kini menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau pikir aku hanya sekedar mengancam, Huh? Baiklah. Tidak ada yang namanya bertarung dengan monster lagi. Kau dan aku... kita adu pedang!" Gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan pedang yang ia letakkan di punggung.

Kyuhyun mendesah malas. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dibandingkan melawan gadis yang tengah diselimuti oleh kemarahan. Ia lalu menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Setelah penyerangan brutal -meskipun secara tidak sadar - yang ia lakukan terhadap para monster kemarin, entah kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi lebih berani menggunakan pedangnya. Yeah, walaupun saat akan menebas monster ia selalu memejamkan mata.

Di sisi lain, Sungmin juga tak mau kalah. Ia memiliki strateginya sendiri ketika berhadapan dengan musuh. Mata rubahnya tetap memandang Kyuhyun tajam. Baginya tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Melawan orang semacam Kyuhyun tak memerlukan banyak taktik.

Keduanya maju secara bersamaan dengan teriakan masing-masing. Saling menebaskan pedang mereka, entah itu dengan gerakan menyilang ataupun lurus. Di sini tampak Sungmin yang lebih agresif. Ia tak membiarkan sedikitpun Kyuhyun untuk menyerang. Lelaki itu hanya bisa menghindar dan menghindar. Defense yang cukup mengesankan untuk seorang pemula sepertinya.

Nafas Sungmin mulai terengah-engah. Ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika menyadari sulitnya pertahanan Kyuhyun untuk ditembus. Gadis tersebut menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Ia berniat untuk mencari strategi lain.

'Hah... apa ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang Kyuhyun jadi lebih baik dalam hal pertahanan? Sial! Bahkan dia melebihiku,' batin Sungmin kesal.

Sementara Sungmin tengah mengatur nafasnya, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mencari celah dimana ia bisa membuat gadis itu tak bisa berkutik lagi. Lelaki itu melihat sekelilingnya. Hanya pepohonan yang ia lihat. Lalu tanpa ragu Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Sungmin. Tentu saja gadis berwajah imut itu membelalakkan kedua matanya. Belum sempat ia bergerak, kini pedang Raventhm telah menjatuhkan pedang miliknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan perbuatan Kyuhyun.

"Sial!'

Sungmin tak berniat mengambil kembali pedangnya. Ia sibuk menghalau serangan Kyuhyun yang bertubi-tubi. Hingga akhirnya...

 _ **Brukk!**_

Punggung Sungmin menabrak batang pohon ditambah dengan pedang Raventhm yang berada beberapa senti dari leher putihnya. Pergerakan Sungmin benar-benar terkunci. Entah bagaimana cara Kyuhyun sehingga bisa dengan mudahnya menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sungmin.

"Kau lihat... kali ini aku tidak memejamkan mataku, Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengedipkan satu matanya.

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia masih terfokus pada tubuh keduanya yang benar-benar berdempet. Wajahnya merah padam ketika menyadari badan Kyuhyun yang menekan dadanya.

"Menjauh dariku," ujar Sungmin dingin, benar-benar dingin.

"Oh?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan posisi keduanya. "Ahh... maafkan aku." Ia lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin.

Gadis besurai indah itu melangkah mengambil pedangnya. Ia menaruh pedangnya di pinggang sembaru menghela nafas berat. Tak berniat sedikit pun memandang ke belakang, dimana Kyuhyun masih berdiri di sana dengan senyum bodohnya. Sungmin memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Oh? Sungmin! Kau mau kemana?! Latihan kita belum selesai kan?! Sungmin!"

"Berisik!" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya lalu menyerongkan sedikit kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang namanya latihan lagi, Kyuhyun! Untuk selamanya..."

Kyuhyun sontak membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau sudah berhasil mengalahkanku. Untuk apa lagi aku melatihmu?"

"Itu hanya kebetulan. Bahkan aku ragu tidak akan lagi memejamkan mata saat melawan monster."

Sungmin mendengus. "Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah kebiasaan. Biasakanlah untuk membuka lebar kedua matamu meskipun yang akan kau lihat adalah sebuah kepahitan."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan kepedihan yang mendalam dari nada bicara Sungmin. Entah kejadian apa yang telah gadis itu alami. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin kalau itu bukanlah kejadian yang biasa. Ia jadi ingin tahu apakah dulu dirinya pernah mengalami kejadian pahit juga? Jika iya, mungkin itu benar-benar pahit hingga Kyuhyun kehilangan ingatannya seperti saat ini.

"Tapi aku masih membutuhkanmu. Bahkan kita baru berlatih selama tiga hari. Kau tega memperlakukan muridmu seperti ini?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berbicara semelas mungkin.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Tetap. Tidak mau."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Apa kau marah karena aku berhasil mengalahkanmu? Kalau begitu ketika kita bertanding lagi, aku akan mengalah." Lelaki itu tersenyum manis mengabaikan empat sudut siku yang tergambar jelas di kepala Sungmin.

 _ **DUUKK! PLAKK!**_

"SIALAN! KAU MEMBUATKAN TAMPAK LEMAH, KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan kala pukulan dan tamparan Sungmin menjadi hadiah yang 'manis' untuknya. Yeah, membuat gadis itu kesal adalah perbuatan yang buruk, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu.

"Habisnya kau tidak mau mengajariku lagi.."

"Aish... si Bodoh ini," gumam Sungmin pelan. "Pulanglah. Percuma kau meminta dengan raut wajah sesedih apapun, aku tetap tidak mau. Kau banyak membuang waktu bersantaiku, Kyuhyun. Carilah pelatih pedang yang lain atau kau bisa belajar sendiri."

Kyuhyun memilih diam. Ia mulai mengikuti langkah Sungmin menuju pintu gerbang. Lelaki itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Namun tepat setelah Sungmin melangkah keluar, Kyuhyun bergeming. Sontak hal ini membuat Sungmin keheranan. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya memasang wajah santainya.

"Oi! Kau kenapa diam begitu? Kau tidak ingin pulang? Ini sudah sore, Kyuhyun. Apalagi tanah yang kau pijak itu adalah tanah dari Hutan Raven. Cepar pergi jika tidak ingin menjadi mangsa para monster di sini."

Meski sudah mendengar kalimat mengerikan itu, Kyuhyun tetap bergeming. Bahkan ia tersenyum tipis. "Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau pulang. Kau bilang aku bisa mencari pelatih lain kan? Aku tidak menerima pelatih lain, selain dirimu. Maka dari itu, aku memilih untuk tidak kembali ke desa dan tinggal di hutan yang katanya mengerikan ini."

Sungmun terbelalak kaget. "Jangan bodoh! Memangnya kenapa kau sangat ingin aku menjadi pelatihmu, huh?!"

'Karena... aku menyukaimu.'

Tidak... tidak. Jangan salah paham. Itu adalah batin Kyuhyun yang berbicara. Yang sebenarnya, yaitu...

"Karena... kau adalah pelatih yang imut tapi kejam."

Hanya beberapa kata itu... beberapa kata yang berhasil membuat wajah Sungmin merah padam menahan amarah. "DASAR KAU! KALAU BEGITU BERLATIHLAH SENDIRI!" Setelah itu, Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Dasar bodoh! Sudah tahu aku kejam. Tapi masih ingin aku melatihnya. Cih! Lagipula dia tidak akan berlama-lama di Hutan Raven," gumam Sungmin kesal sambil terus berjalan menuju arah desa.

Tak dipedulikannya Kyuhyun yang masih bergeming di pintu gerbang. Dugaan Sungmin benar-benar meleset ketika lelaki itu kembali masuk ke dalam hutan. Dan tampaknya ia tak berniat untuk kembali. Raut penuh keyakinan di wajahnya itu disertai dengan senyuman pasti.

Sayangnya Sungmin tak melihat wajah lelaki itu. Ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya meski hatinya berkata untuk berhenti. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sungmin lebih memilih untuk percaya pada pikiran yang logis dibandingkan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Eoh? Sungmin? Kau sudah pulang rupanya. Ah iya, bagaimana perkembangan Kyuhyun? Tadi kalian tidak berlatih di Hutan Pong-Pong ya?" Yesung yang baru saja datang setelah berburu bahan untuk membuat senjata langsung menanyai Sungmin. Yeah, walaupun ia tahu kalau adiknya itu tengah dalam keadaan mood yang tidak baik.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat. "Kyuhyun... dia memiliki pertahanan yang bagus. Tadi kami berlatih di Hutan Raven."

Sontak kedua mata Yesung terbelalak kaget setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "Bukankah sudah aku katakan untuk tidak mendekati hutan itu, Sungmin?! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?!"

"Apa masalahnya? Setiap hari aku datang ke sana. Dan lihat sekarang... aku masih baik-baik saja bukan?"

Yesung terdiam sejenak sebelum menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkannya. "Aku tahu kau adalah petarung yang hebat. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau berurusan lagi dengan orang-orang Hamonhu ataupun Phoenix, Sungmin!"

Hening...

Sungmin tampak tak berniat untuk membalas ucapan Yesung. Meski hatinya ingin berkata banyak hal, namun gadis itu tahu bahwa tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang seperti Yesung dengan segala sifat yang ia miliki.

"Lebih baik kau diam, Yesung. Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu," ujarnya dingin. Sungmin lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tangga. Namun pada anak tangga pertama terhenti karena ucapan Yesung.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, Sungmin. Tapi...-"

"Apa yang kau mengerti, Huh? Kau bahkan tidak pernah melihat bagaimana orang yang paling kau sayangi disiksa dengan cara yang mengerikan."

"Sungmin... AKU HANYA KHAWATIR PADAMU! KAU ADALAH KELUARGAKU SATU-SATUNYA. MAKA DARI ITU JANGAN PERNAH DEKATI HUTAN RAVEN LAGI!"

Tak ingin membahas hal ini lebih lanjut lagi, Sungmin memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Ia hanya ingin masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyendiri, untuk saat ini

Sikap Sungmin yang terlalu tertutup ini terkadang membuat Yesung tak suka. Ia jarang membagi masalahnya, keluar rumah hanya untuk pergi ke hutan atau ke toko milik Yunho Ahjussi, dan parahnya lagi, tak ada yang menjadi temannya, selain Ryeowook. Itu pun mereka sangat jarang berinteraksi.

Sikap itu diperparah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Yesung tak pernah tahu apa masalah Sungmin sebenarnya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba pulang dengan air mata yang memenuhi wajahnya, darah yang mengotori tubuh serta pakaiannya, dan luka cakar di kulit putih susunya. Orang-orang di desa ini tak tahu hal itu karena Sungmin pulang tepat tengah malam. Hanya Kakek Kim dan Yesung sendiri yang tahu.

Sungmin tak pernah mau menjelaskannya dengan jelas. Ketika di tanya, ia hanya menjawab...

 _"Aku telah kehilangan semuanya... orang yang paling aku sayangi. Hanya itu yang bisa aku jawab. Ini adalah jawaban yang hanya akan kau dan harabeoji ketahui."_

Berkali-kali Yesung meminta penjelasan yang lebih detail. Tapi Sungmin tidak pernah mau. Ia juga tak bisa memaksa gadis itu untuk menjelaskan karena akibatnya akan semakin buruk.

Yesung mendesah lelah. "Seandainya kau bisa membagi masalahmu dengan orang lain, Sungmin. Itu pun jika ada orang yang bisa kau ajak berbagi," gumamnya yang dilanjutkan dengan kekehan. Lelaki ini tahu dengan kemungkinannya yang bahkan berada di bawah 5 persen.

.

 ****Jlee137****

 **.**

Hari makin menggelap. Keadaan juga semakin sunyi. Tidak ada yang berniat keluar rumah. Kalaupun ada, mungkin mereka hanya berkeliaran di sekitar saja. Di sebuah kamar seorang gadis tengah berdiri di dekat jendela sembari memandangi pepohonan yang lebat. Dimana daun-daunnya bergerak ringan oleh angin malam.

Gadis itu mendesah kecil. Dari sudut ini ia bisa lebih mudah melihat kondisi jalan di depan rumahnya. Sudah sejak pulang dari hutan tadi menunggu. Biasanya lelaki bodoh itu akan lewat jalan ini mengingat ia orang baru di desa, jadi mungkin ia tidak tahu jalan mana saja yang bisa digunakan untuk menuju rumah kakek Kim.

"Apa dia benar-benar menginap di hutan itu?" Gumamnya pelan.

Gadis itu, Sungmin, akhirnya melangkah menuju sebuah almari dimana terdapat beberapa pedang, tombak, dan belati miliknya. Ia lalu mengambil salah satu pedang dan menaruhnya di punggung.

Seolah tak mempedulikan fungsi pintu, Sungmin keluar dari rumahnya dengan cara meloncat dari jendela kamarnya. Gadis itu melakukannya dengan sangat mudah. Tak ada luka sedikit pun, pendaratan yang sempurna. Sungmin memperhatikan kondisi jalanan. Sesuai perkiraan, sangat sepi. Tapi ada satu hal yang berhasil membuatnya menyipitkan sebelah mata.

Dari kejauhan, tampak bayangan yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dua orang? Seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang gadis, jika Sungmin tidak salah menebak. Kondisi jalanan yang hanya diterangi beberapa lampu remang ini, mungkin cukup menganggu penglihatan. Tapi tidak bagi gadis bersurai panjang ini. Percaya atau tidak, penglihatannya setajam elang.

"Haeabeoji? Ryeowook?" Gumam Sungmin sangat pelan.

"Hoaammm..." Ryeowook mengerjap beberapa kali. "Harabeoji... kau yakin kita akan mencari Kyuhyun tengah malam begini? Aishh... aku mengantuk."

"Kau ini bisanya hanya mengeluh. Kalau kau mengantuk, pulanglah."

Sontak Ryeowook yang awalnya malas untuk membuka mata, kini malah membukanya lebar-lebar. "Tidak bisa! Aku juga ingin mencari Kyuhyun, Harabeoji! Tapi..." gadis itu mendengus. "... ini sudah malam. Aku mengantuk. Bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya esok hari saja? Itu lebih aman."

"Lalu, bagaimana jika besok kau hanya bisa menemukan tulang-belulangnya saja, Huh? Monster yang muncul saat malam hari itu benar-benar menakutkan, Ryeowook!"

"Kalau menakutkan, kenapa kita malah datang malam hari? Seharusnya harabeoji mengajak Sungmin eonni juga!"

Sang kakek terdiam sejenak. "Sungmin? Ahh, benar juga. Hari ini Kyuhyun belajar pedang dengan Sungmin. Tapi, kenapa Kyuhyun belum pulang juga?"

"Mungkin saja Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan sehingga Sungmin eonni memarahinya dan menghukumnya dengan tinggal di hutan semalaman."

"Huh? Jika Kyuhyun dihukum di Hutan Pong-Pong, itu bukan masalah. Tapi jika..."

Ryeowook dan Kakek Kim menghentikan langkah lalu saling berpandangan beberapa detik. Seolah mereka tengah menyamakan isi pikiran mereka.

"Matilah dia jika sampai tinggal semalam di Hutan Raven!"

Keadaan kembali hening setelah dua orang itu berlari menuju perbatasan desa. Seseorang yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon akhirnya keluar, Sungmin. Gadis itu mendengar percakapan keduanya. Sekarang ia benar-benar yakin jika lelaki itu memiliki sifat nekat juga. Ia pikir Kyuhyun tak akan berani melakukan hal itu.

"Aku juga tidak yakin jika dia selamat. Tapi melihat serangannya waktu itu..."

Sungmin teringat dengan pertarungannya bersama Kyuhyun dulu. Bahkan lelaki itu bertarung dengan santai. Ia seolah telah terbiasa menghadapi petarung hebat seperti seorang Lee Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun berbeda saat berhadapan dengan seekor monster. Ia selalu saja memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Dia mempunyai sifat yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Bangsa Hamonhu," gumam gadis itu yang lalu pergi melanjutkan langkahnya. Tujuannya kali ini adalah Hutan Raven.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi... bagaimanakah dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana nasib lelaki itu menghadapi tekanan di Hutan Raven?

Jika ada yang mengira kalau Kyuhyun kini tengah berlari ketakutan atau hanya bersembunyi di rute kosong, maka kalian salah. Bahkan Kyuhyun kini tengah menikmati jamuan makan malam di dalam rumah seseorang. Dengan mata berbinar, Kyuhyun memandangi makanan-makanan itu. Tapi, demi menjaga sikapnya, ia hanya memakan sepiring saja.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya, ahjumma."

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di hadapan lelaki itu bersama putranya hanya membalas dengan senyuman hangat. Kyuhyun merasa seperti tengah berada di dalam keluarganya sendiri. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa keluarganya.

"Eomma, dia ini kan manusia. Kenapa eomma malah menjamunya seperti ini?" Tanya sang putra dengan nada kesal.

"Donghae, jaga bicaramu. Jangan terpengaruh dengan apa yang orang lain katakan. Eomma kenal betul bagaimana sifat manusia yang sebenarnya."

"Tapi, eomma, para manusia itu dengan serakahnya memburu monster hanya untuk mendapatkan koin emas."

Sang ibu menghela nafas berat. Meski putra tunggalnya ini telah berusia 20 tahun ke atas, tingkahnya hampir sama dengan anak dengan usia 10 tahun ke bawah. "Harusnya kau mengerti, Hae. Apa yang manusia dan hamonhu pikirkan ketika melihat monster itu berbeda. Kita menganggap mereka adalah teman, tapi manusia menganggap monster itu sebagai makhluk yang berbahaya."

"Apanya yang berbahaya? Bahkan setiap hari aku dan Eunhyuk sering bermain bersama mereka." Donghae masih kekeh dengan pikirannya yang berpendapat bahwa manusia itu pantas untuk dijauhi karena kejam dan serakah.

"Kau bisa mudah berteman dengan mereka. Tapi manusia tidak bisa. Sayangnya hanya segelintir orang yang dapat memahaminya." Wanita itu menunduk sedih.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan percakapan dua orang itu tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasaran yang terus muncul. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Ehm... ahjumma... apa maksud pembicaraan kalian ini sebenarnya? Memangnya kalian ini bukan manusia?"

Donghae mendengus. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada yang lebih ia butuhkan selain kamarnya sendiri. Hal ini membuat sang ibu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak peduli seberapa banyak ia menjelaskan, kepercayaan yang ditanamkan di desa ini telah mendarah-daging bagi penghuninya.

"Nak Kyuhyun, aku akan jelaskan padamu. Tapi berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan datang ke Hutan Raven ini lagi."

Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan sekali anggukan.

"Baguslah. Jadi sebenarnya kami ini..." wanita paruh baya itu menarik nafas berat. "... memang bukan manusia."

"A... a... apa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya kala mendengar sebuah pernyataan yang begitu mengejutkan. Dilihat dari sisi manapun wanita yang mengaku bukan manusia tetap saja terlihat seperti manusia. "Jangan bercanda..."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya, Nak Kyuhyun. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Bangsa kami dan manusia memang memiliki kemiripan. Sayangnya kami ini bukanlah seseorang yang bisa kalian sebut sebagai manusia."

Kyuhyun tak bisa mempercayainya begitu saja. Ia juga memerlukan bukti apa yang membuat pernyataan itu menjadi sebuah fakta. "Lalu, apa yang membedakan kalian dengan manusia?"

Wanita yang rambutnya mulai beruban itu tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan membalikkan badannya. Tampak jelas di sana... sesuatu yang bentuknya panjang, berbulu, berwarna coklat, dan bergerak-gerak seolah tengah memamerkan dirinya. Ekor... eh? Ekor? Jangan main-main...

"Tidak mungkin... Bagaimana bisa ekor itu menempel di sana?" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ia memerlukan waktu agar bisa menerima fakta baru ini. Fakta jika dirinya tengah dijamu oleh seseorang yang bukan manusia.

"Sekarang kau percaya, hm?" Wanita yang bermarga Lee itu kembali duduk seperti semula.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. "Entahlah. Aku bingung. Kalau kalian bukan manusia, lantas kalian ini sebenarnya makhluk apa?"

"Hamonhu, monster yang menyerupai manusia. Meski monster, kami memiliki sifat dan cara hidup yang mirip dengan manusia. Namun ada beberapa juga yang membedakan." Ibu itu kembali menghela nafas. "Yahh... tapi, sudah sejak lama kami dan bangsa manusia saling bermusuhan. Bahkan dulu aku sempat kehilangan sahabat terbaikku."

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat wanita yang telah menolongnya dari kejaran seekor monster burung itu tengah menunduk sedih. Sudah jelas ibu ini begitu menyayangi sahabatnya. "Dia... meninggal?"

Sontak wanita itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan, antara sedih dan marah. "Ma... maksudku... itu... ahh, maaf."

Tak disangka ternyata Kyuhyun mendapat senyuman hangat darinya. "Tidak apa. Lagipula itu sudah belasan tahun yang lalu. Dia.. memang meninggal..." Wanita berwajah kalem itu agak memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "... untuk menyelamatkan anaknya."

"Anak? Sahabatmu itu punya anak? Lalu, dimana pasangannya?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu dimana dan bagaimana keadaan anak dan istrinyanya. Kemungkinan mereka sudah meninggal. Tapi aku yakin, seorang anak tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidup yang telah diberikan oleh orangtuanya. Aku sangat yakin itu!"

 **Dukk... dukkk! BRAKKK!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gebrakan pintu di rumah yang terbuat dari bambu tua itu. Tiga orang bertubuh besar dan tegap beserta seekor monster yang agak mirip dengan anjing muncul dari balik pintu. Wajah garang mereka terlihat jelas membuat orang-orang di sekitar berlarian tak karuan.

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara teriakan orang-orang Bangsa Hamonhu itu. Ia berdecak kesal. Siapa sebenarnya makhluk-makhluk aneh bertanduk itu? Berani-beraninya mereka menghancurkan pintu rumah keluarga Lee ini.

"Siapa mere-..."

"Kyuhyun, kau harus pergi! Nyawamu akan berada dalam bahaya jika mereka sampai menemukanmu!"

"Tapi, ahjumma..."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi Kyuhyun! Kau harus segera pergi! Cepatlah!"

Meskui tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Ibu Lee. Sebenarnya ia tak bisa membiarkan orang-orang itu berbuat seenaknya begini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bahkan kini lengannya telah ditarik oleh lelaki bernama Donghae itu hingga ke tengah hutan. Meninggalkan sang ibu sendirian di dalam rumah.

"Rozoro mencium bau manusia di rumah ini. Dimana manusia itu?!" Tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan suara yang menakutkan pada Ibu Lee yang baru keluar dari ruang tengah.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi sepertinya kalian salah. Tak da manusia di dalam rumah ini."

"BOHONG! Rozoro tak akan pernah salah pada bagian indra penciumannya."

"Cepat katakan dimana makhluk hina itu berada! Atau kami akan menghancurkan rumah ini!"

Tubuh wanita itu mulai bergetar. Ia begitu ketakutan saat ini. Tapi tak ada cara lagi untuk melindungi anak itu. "Si.. silahkan kalian geledah rumah tuaku ini. Jangan salahkan aku jika Rozoro-mu memang tengah memiliki masalah dengan indra penciumannya."

 **Ctassshh!**

"DIAM!"

"Arrgghhtt!"

Wanita bermarga Lee itu hanya bisa memekik kesakitan kala sebuah rotan mengarah pada dirinya. Menjadi sebuah alat pecut yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Cepat geledah rumah ini!"

Beberapa Hamonhu di belakangnya langsung menurut pada perintah orang yang nampaknya menjadi pemimpin mereka itu. Sementara wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah saat beberapa barang-barangnya mulai berantakan karena ulah para prajurit Hamonhu itu.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, orang-orang tadi keluar. Mereka memberi laporan jika tak ada satu manusia pun di rumah ini. Awalnya sang atasan tak percaya, namun mendengar nada keseriusan dan kondisi rumah berantakan itu membuatnya percaya pada anak buahnya.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang!" Perintahnya sambil kembali menyeret Rozoro pergi dari rumah itu.

Wanita Lee tadi hanya bisa mendesah pasrah menerima perlakuan kasar para prajurit Hamonhu. Desanya yang aman dan tentram menjadi begitu mencekam seperti ini. Tentu ia sangat menyayangkan hal tersebut.

Tak lama, penduduk Desa Hamonhu mulai berdatangan. Jujur saja mereka mulai tidak tega melihat seorang wanita tua yang disiksa begini. Seorang gadis datang menghampirinya. Ia mengusap air mata di wajah Wanita Lee itu.

"Eunhyuk..."

"Ahjumma... tidak apa-apa. Kami akan membantumu. Kami tahu kau tidak akan pernah memiliki hubungan dengan manusia satupun."

Ibu itu terdiam. Seandainya mereka tahu yang sebenarnya, mungkin nasibnya akan sama dengan sahabatnya dulu. Ia hanya bisa dia melihat orang-orang Hamonhu berlalu-lalang di rumahnya dan membereskan kondisi yang berantakan seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Chap 3 Update!

Annyeongggg... ^^ ^^ ^^

Berjumpa lagi dengan para reader :-D

Yahh... bingung ini mau bilang apa... author juga nggak enak sendiri ngepost ff di tengah-tengah kesibukan kelas 12. Tapi yang namanya hobi mah... lanjut terus!

Terima kasih buat yang udah ninggalin jejaknya :-) terima kasih juga reviewnya... iru jadi penyemangat buat author buat lanjut terus. Kritik sepedas apapun aku terima. (Sekilas teringat salah satu review di ff Persona beberapa waktu lalu. Hehe.. tapi ya sudahlah.)

Okelah! Doakan aja author bisa fast update yak!

See You Next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Before...**_

"Cepat geledah rumah ini!"

Beberapa Hamonhu di belakangnya langsung menurut pada perintah orang yang nampaknya menjadi pemimpin mereka itu. Sementara wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah saat beberapa barang-barangnya mulai berantakan karena ulah para prajurit Hamonhu itu.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, orang-orang tadi keluar. Mereka memberi laporan jika tak ada satu manusia pun di rumah ini. Awalnya sang atasan tak percaya, namun mendengar nada keseriusan dan kondisi rumah berantakan itu membuatnya percaya pada anak buahnya.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang!" Perintahnya sambil kembali menyeret Rozoro pergi dari rumah itu.

Wanita Lee tadi hanya bisa mendesah pasrah menerima perlakuan kasar para prajurit Hamonhu. Desanya yang aman dan tentram menjadi begitu mencekam seperti ini. Tentu ia sangat menyayangkan hal tersebut.

Tak lama, penduduk Desa Hamonhu mulai berdatangan. Jujur saja mereka mulai tidak tega melihat seorang wanita tua yang disiksa begini. Seorang gadis datang menghampirinya. Ia mengusap air mata di wajah Wanita Lee itu.

"Eunhyuk..."

"Ahjumma... tidak apa-apa. Kami akan membantumu. Kami tahu kau tidak akan pernah memiliki hubungan dengan manusia satupun."

Ibu itu terdiam. Seandainya mereka tahu yang sebenarnya, mungkin nasibnya akan sama dengan sahabatnya dulu. Ia hanya bisa dia melihat orang-orang Hamonhu berlalu-lalang di rumahnya dan membereskan kondisi yang berantakan seperti itu.

 ****Jlee137****

 **JOURNEY FOR A REMEMBRANCE**

 **Cast:**

CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

KIM RYEOWOOK

KIM JONGHOON

Others (Coming Soon)

 **Genre:**

Fantasy

Romance

Adventure

 **Rating:**

Teen (T)

 **Summary:**

Tentang kisah seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang ke sebuah pedesaan, tapi sayangnya ia kehilangan ingatannya. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu bertemu dengan sesosok gadis misterius yang menyimpan masa lalu yang kelam, seorang gadis dingin dan sama sekali tak memiliki sisi ramah, Lee Sungmin./"... Bagaimana kalau kau kita panggil Kyuhyun?" ; "Kyuhyun? Bagus juga..."/

 **Disclaimer:**

This story is mine, but the casts are ours. Kisah ini terinspirasi pada sebuah game yang bernama "Harvest Moon" :)

Okey, happy reading...

.

.

.

Donghae mendorong Kyuhyun kasar. Saat ini mereka telah sampai di entrance atau pintu masuk Hutan Raven. Karena sifat Hamonhu yang bersahabat dengan monster, ini memudahkan mereka untuk terhindar dari serangan penyihir penjaga Hutan Raven.

"Pergilah! Jangan pernah lagi datang kemari, Manusia!"

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae lekat, membuat lelaki itu agak risih. "Tunggu! Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu. Ehm... ahh! Kau yang waktu itu aku kejar bukan?"

Donghae yang sebenarnya telah ingat sejak tadi hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Namun ia tiba-tiba ingat dengan apa yang terjadi di rumahnya tadi. Perasaan khawatir terhadap sang ibu muncul, membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang!"

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Donghae yang berniat kembali masuk ke dalam hutan. "Ceritakan padaku!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang terjadi barusan. Orang-orang itu... apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk untuk itu." Namun sayangnya tangannya masih Kyuhyun tangan. Lelaki itu mendesah kesal. "Lepaskan aku," ujarnya dingin.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya, kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Lee Donghae."

"Kau... apa kau tidak sadar siapa dirimu, huh? Jangan pernah mencampuri urusan kami, Manusia!"

Mendengar nada menekan yang Donghae lontarkan, membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Dengan mudahnya ia membiarkan Donghae pergi meski beribu pertanyaan bersemayam di dalam kepalanya. Apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi di antara bangsa manusia dan bangsa hamonhu? Ck! Mungkin jika dirinya tidak hilang ingatan, ia pasti telah mengetahuinya.

"Kyuhyun!"/"Kyuhyun!" Teriak dua orang yang muncul dari kejauhan berjalan melewati jalan setapak menuju tempat yang Kyuhyun pijak kini. Kakek Kim dan Ryeowook

"Hah, sudah kami duga kau berada di hutan Raven. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," ujar Ryeowook lega saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau bisa senekat ini, Kyu?" Tanya Kakek Kim yang juga ikut mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. "Hutan Raven ini sangatlah berbahaya!"

"Ahh, Maaf. Ayo kita segera pulang."

Tanpa banyak berkata apa-apa lagi, Kakek Kim dan Ryeowook mengangguk. Mereka lalu pergi dari tempat gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya rembulan tersebut. Menuju rumah yang nyaman sebagai tempat untuk beristirahat.

Tak ada yang menyadari, bahwa sesosok gadis yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Bahkan termasuk pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Gadis itu yakin telah terjadi sesuatu selama Kyuhyun berada di Hutan Raven.

'Jangan bilang kalau lelaki itu datang ke Desa Hamonhu,' batinnya was-was.

 ****Jlee137****

Pagi hari... dimana cuaca hari ini yang cerah menyelimuti seluruh Desa Elfsara. Kicauan burung-burung mungil memenuhi taman desa pagi itu. Tampak seolah tanpa ada masalah satu pun. Seperti yang dilakukan seorang gadis satu ini.

Seorang gadis yang memakai pakaian ala kerajaan, sebuah long-dress lengan pendek disertai sarung tangan panjang berwarna dominan putih yang diselingi garis warna merah muda tengah berjalan riang sambil memegang sebuah payung yang juga merah muda. Padahal hari itu tidak hujan. Suara senandung yang indah keluar dengan lembut dari bibirnya yang menawan.

Dialah sang Princess.

"Pagi.. pagi.. pagi.. kusuka jalan pagi. La.. la.. la.. la..." Ia bernyanyi dengan riangnya.

"Princess!"

Sontak raut wajah ceria gadis tersebut berubah masam. Ia mendengus kecil. Dengan malas gadis bersurai merah muda itu pun membalikkan badan dan menatap jengah pada dua orang lelaki berbaju prajurit kerajaan yang tengah berlarian menghampirinya. Terdengar deru nafas tak karuan sesaat setelah mereka sampai.

"Princesshh... hah... hah... Anda seharusnya tak berkeliaran tanpa penjagaan ketat dari kami berdua."

Gadis yang dipanggil princess itu kembali mendengus. "Kenapa juga aku harus mengikuti peraturan bodoh itu, Huh?"

"Maaf, Princess. Tapi ini perintah langsung dari My Lord."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Kalian pikir berjalan-jalan dengan membawa dua penjaga itu menyenangkan? Sudahlah! Aku ingin pergi."

"PRINCESS!"

Hampir saja salah satu penjaga berhasil menahan tangan Princess jika saja tak ada sebuah payung yang memukul tangan penjaga tersebut dengan keras. Tentu saja dia meringis kesakitan.

Wajah garang terlukis di wajah sang Princess. "Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku! Hari ini mungkin hanya aku pukul, besok mungkin kalian akan aku injak-injak," ujarnya dingin bagai sesosok iblis yang mengerikan. Aura gelap mengelilingi dirinya.

"A... a... ampun, Princess. Maafkan kami." Kedua penjaga itu kontan bersujud di kaki sang Princess.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mengikutiku, 'kan? Pergilah!"

"Tapi, Princess..."

Tatapan mata yang mematikan itu langsung tertuju pada keduanya. Sontak mereka menegang ketakutan. Tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari death-glare milik sang Princess. Bahkan monster sekalipun.

"Ba... baik. Kami akan pergi," ujar mereka akhirnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, kini mereka lebih takut kepada Princess darpadai seseorang yang mereka sebut "My Lord".

"Baguslah."

Kedua prajurit itu langsung berlari tak karuan. Princess mereka benar-benar berkepribadian ganda. Sama sekali tak cocok dengan wajah kalemnya.

Sang Princess tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Setidaknya para pengganggu telah pergi. Cih! Padahal ia rela bangun pagi-pagi sekali agar bisa terhindar dari dua penjaga menyebalkan itu.

Ia pun berniat melanjutkan aktivitas menikmati paginya yang sempat tertunda. Namun ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia tampak tersenyum saat melihat sesosok lelaki yang melintas di jalan menuju toko milik Yunho Ahjussi itu.

"Siapa dia? Orang baru di desa ini?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Daripada dipenuhi rasa penasaran, alangkah baiknya jika ia mengikuti secara diam-diam. Itu akan semakin membuat paginya menjadi asyik.

.

.

.

"Ahjussi... apakah makanan penjinak monsternya masih ada?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang tengah memegang sekantong koin emas di tangannya.

"Huh? Masih. Kau pesan berapa, Anak Muda?"

"Hmm..."

Di tengah keadaan lelaki itu yang sedang bepikir, suara bunyi lonceng yang otomatis terdengar ketika seseorang membuka pintu depan melewati gendang telinganya maupun sang pemilik toko. Tampak sesosok gadis yang seperti biasa datang dengan aura gelapnya.

"Ohh, kau di sini? Hebat sekali... baru beberapa hari belajar berpedang, sekarang sudah mau mencoba menjinakkan monster."

Si Pemilik Toko terlihat terkejut. "Sungmin? Tidak biasanya kau menegur orang terlebih dulu."

Gadis yang ternyata adalah Sungmin itu mendengus sambil memutar kedua matanya malas. Namun ada hal yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Lelaki ini... tidak biasanya dia mencueki dirinya seperti ini. Apakah karena kejadian yang kemarin? Entahlah...

"Sungmin... sepertinya aku berubah pikiran."

Sungmin tak menoleh. Ia hanya diam menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari lelaki yang menaruh pedang di punggung itu, Kyuhyun.

"... Mulai sekarang kau bisa bebas."

Kali ini gadis itu menoleh, atau lebih tepat melirik. Itu pun hanya sekilas. "Maksudmu?" Tanyanya yang masih tetap membudidayakan nada dingin miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengajariku lagi. Aku tahu kau terpaksa melakukannya, bukan? Jadi, yeah, aku akan belajar sendiri."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Baru satu hari lelaki ini tinggal di dalam Hutan Raven, namun tiba-tiba berubah drastis seperti ini. Mungkinkah ini ada hubungannya dengan bangsa Hamonhu? 'Tidak! Jangan sampai ada satu manusiapun yang berhubungan dengan Hamonhu atau yang lebih buruk lagi... Phoenix.' Batin Sungmin.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi harga penjinak monster itu mahal loh. Apalagi Yunho ahjussi ini pelit, tidak mau memberi diskon."

Yang merasa tersebut namanya itu hanya memutar malas kedua matanya. "Demi keuntungan seorang penjual, Sungmin. Kau juga, lagipula terserah anak muda ini kan? Yang bayar juga dirinya sendiri." Yunho memberikan beberapa plastik makanan penjikak binatang. "Kau pilih yang ultra atau yang biasa atau mungkin yang berlevel terbawah?"

Kyuhyun mengamati makanan itu satu persatu. "Ultra... ya! Aku pilih yang ultra. 5 bungkus."

"Baiklah. Harganya 25 ribu Flein. Tapi jika kau mempunya keping emas, cukup beri aku 20 keping untuk lima bungkus."

(Hanya untuk memberitahu, Flein adalah mata uang yang akan digunakan di dalam dunia fanfic ini.)

Sungmin memandang Yunho terkejut. "Kau memberinya setengah harga?" Gadis itu berkata dengan nada super dingin. Mengingat Yunho ahjussi tak pernah memberinya diskon. Mungkin pernah. Dulu.

"Untuk awal. Kau tenang saja. Siapapun yang datang kemari untuk pertama kalinya akan aku beri setengah harga. Bukankah kau pernah, Sungmin?"

Sungmin tak menjawabnya, tak ingin dan malas. Diperhatikannya Kyuhyun yang tengah mengeluarkan beberapa keping emas dari sebuah kantong kain yang lumayan besar. Kira-kira cukup untuk menampung kurang lebih 200 keping emas. Kyuhyun lalu memberikannya pada Yunho ahjussi dan sebagai gantinya ia menerima lima bungkus makanan penjinak monster pesanannya.

"Gunakanlah sepintar mungkin. Tidak mudah menjinakkan monster. Apalagi yang ada di Hutan Lordem. Mereka tidak akan jinak sebelum mendapatkan banyak makanan," ujar Yunho memberi pesan.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum pergi dari toko milik Yunho. Sementara itu Sungmin enggan untuk berbalik. Sejujurnya ia ingin melihat Kyuhyun dan menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi sifat dasarnyalah yang menghalagi itu. Alhasil kini gadis itu hanya bisa melihat berbagai barang yang Yunho ahjussi jual.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sungmin tak berniat untuk mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia mendengus malas. "Makanan monster."

"Untuk penjinak atau hanya makanan biasa?"

"Biasa," jawabnya singkat.

Yunho mengangguk lalu membungkukkan badannya dan mengambil beberapa bungkus makanan monster.

.

.

.

"Hey, dia itu siapa?" Tanya seorang gadis masih dengan payungnya pada dua orang lelaki di belakangnya.

"Ahh... dia sepupu jauh Ryeowook, cucu Kakek Kim, Princess."

Gadis yang dipanggil Princess itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Dia tampan bahkan lebih tampan dari Si Pangeran Arogan itu."

"Tapi, Princess. Bukankah Pangeran Phoenix-"

"Sssstt!" Sang Princess memberi isyarat agar mereka diam. "Jangan ucapkan itu di luar istana."

"Maaf, Princess. Kami lupa."

Sang Princess mendesah malas. Seketika ia teringat suatu hal. Dengan wajah merah padam disertai dengan gerakan slow-motion, ia berbalik menatap dua lelaki itu. Mendapati aura gelap sang Princess yang datang tak diundang, kedua lelaki tadi mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Hei... bukankah tadi kalian aku suruh pergi?" Tanya Sang Princess dengan nada aneh.

"Ehh itu..."

"KENAPA KALIAN MASIH DI SINI?! PERGI ATAU AKU TENDANG KALIAN HINGGA KE LAUT!"

"Ma... ma... maaf, Princess... tapi My Lord marah besar saat tahu kalau Princess pergi tanpa pengawalan."

"TERSERAH! Yang penting kalian enyahlah dari hadapanku sekarang juga! Aku juga butuh penyegaran."

"I... i... iya, Princess."

Dari kejauhan tampak Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari toko. Ia melihat dua orang yang lari terbirit-birit. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Tapi gadis itu... ia ingat tiga tahun lalu.

'Di Alforest. Ia duduk dengan wajah datar di kursi penonton. Menyaksikan neraka di atas panggung,' batinnya yang tanpa sadar membuka luka lamanya.

"Princess Kibum," gumamnya pelan.

Sadar akan adanya tatapan yang memandang dirinya, Princess alias Kibum menolehkan kepalanya. Namun Ia hanya mendapati keadaan di sekitarnya yang kosong.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku," pikir Kibum acuh.

 ****Jlee137****

Setelah membeli makanan penjinak monster di toko Yunho Ahjussi, Kyuhyun berniat kembali ke Hutan Raven. Kejadian mengejutkan di rumah keluarga Lee waktu itu berhasil membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman. Berbagai pertanyaan berkeliaran di dalam pikirannya. Namun tak satupun yang bisa ia jawab. Salah satunya adalah mengenai hubungan antara Manusia dan para Hamnohu itu.

"Oh, Kyuhyun? Kau akan pergi lagi?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Kakek Kim yang tengah membawa bahan-bahan untuk parfum. Aroma citrus seketika melewati rongga indra penciumannya. "Ya, begitulah. Jila aku hanya berdiam diri, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan ingatanku kembali."

"Ya sudah. Berhati-hatilah."

"Ah ya. Mungkin aku akan menginap selama beberapa hari di dalam hutan. Harabeoji tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Itu terserah kau saja. Yang terpenting kau bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik, Kyu. Pulanglah dengan selamat."

Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Ia pun keluar dari rumah lalu mengamati lingkungan di sekitarnya yang... mungkin bisa dibilang sepi. Namun ada beberapa yang masih berlalu-lalang. Mengingat ini adalah jadwal mereka untuk makan siang.

Di kejauhan, tampak sesosok gadis, yang lengkap dengan barang-barang untuk berkelana. Tapi dalam lingkup sederhana. Tas punggung kecil dan sebuah pedang yang ia taruh di pinggang. Gadis itu memandang Kyuhyun dingin dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di bawah dadanya.

'Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian selama pedang Raventhm masih mengeluarkan cahaya birunya," batin gadis itu, Sungmin.

Hutan Raven. Telah Sungmin tebak sebelumnya jika Kyuhyun pasti akan kembali ke sini. Tapi... untuk apa semua makanan penjinak monster itu? Tidak mungkin ia akan memelihara banyak monster kan? Kyuhyun juga bukan bangsa Hamonhu yang mudah akrab dengan monster. Berbagai pertanyaan mengerubungi pikiran Sungmin. Namun gadis itu masih harus terfokus pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan cukup jauh di depannya.

Cahaya biru masih menunjukkan nyalanya di ujung Pedang Raventhm. Sejujurnya ia tak rela jika pedang tersebut ke tangan orang asing. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Seolah-olah pedang itu sendirilah yang menunjukkan siapa yang pantas menjadi pemiliknya. Bahkan Sungmin sendiri pernah ditolak. Entah apa kriteria kepemilikan pedang itu.

"Ahh... aku melanggar janjiku pada ahjumma itu. Maafkan aku. Tapi rasa penasaran ini tak bisa ditahan lagi."

Sayup-sayup Sungmin mendengar suara Kyuhyun. 'Ahjumma?', siapa yang lelaki itu maksud?

Tidak terasa telah berapa lama mereka berjalan. Namun pintu gerbang Hutan Raven telah berada di depan mata. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum kakinya melangkah. Sebuah seringaian terlukis di wajahnya. Manik matanya melirik ke arah kanan dengan posisi kepala yang menyerong.

 _ **DEG!**_

 _'Sial! Dia tahu!'_ Sungmin membatin kesal.

Tapi sepertinya lelaki itu ingin bermain-main. Ia bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa di belakangnya dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan. Sungmin berdecak. Seharusnya gadia itu tak pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini jika saja Pedang Raventhm tidak sedang bersama lelaki asing itu. Yeah, meski telah beberapa hari di Desa Elfsara, tak mudah bagi Sungmin untuk melepas pandangan kepada Kyuhyun sebagai orang asing.

Seeekor burung terbang secara menukik ke arah Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu sontak melebarkan kedua matanya. Sungguh ia sama sekali belum siap menghadapi serangan pertama ini. Bahkan makanan penjinaknya masih tersimpan rapi di dalam tas.

"Tak ada cara lain!"

Pedang berwarna silver itu terlepas dari wadahnya. Kyuhyun segera memasang posisi siaga dan siap untuk menyerang. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak menutup kedua matanya kembali. Ia harus melakukannya.

" _Hyaa!"_

Satu tebasan pedang... dua tebasan... tiga tebasan... bahkan masih belum menyentuh tubuh sang monster. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Padahal kedua matanya telah terbuka lebar. Tapi gerakan cepat nan lincah menghalangi semuanya. Sial! Jika saja ia mmemiliki sayap seperti burung itu.

"Kau akan mati jika berani menebas Minami," ujar Seorang gadis tiba-tiba dengan monster burung tadi yang kini bertengger manis di lengannya, Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Minami?"

"Kau sudah melupakannya? Waktu itu kau mencoba untuk menyerang monster peliharaanku ini dengan mata tertutup. Jelas kau gagal. Kali ini... bahkan dengan mata terbuka, kau masih juga gagal. Hanya begitu kemampuanmu?" Sungmin mengelus lembut bulu halus si monster burung yang ia panggil 'Minami" itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Hmm?" Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai. Sejak awal ia sudah merasakan jika ada orang lain yang mengikutinya. Tapi yang tak ia duga adalah orang itu Sungmin.

Sungmin berdecak. "Berhenti bicara omong kosong! Kalau kau mengira aku mengikutimu, kau... kau memang benar. Tapi aku memiliki alasan untuk itu."

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak ia sadari sebelumnya. Sungmin... dia mengatakan kalau dirinya sering mendatangi Hutan Raven. Gadis itu juga mengetahui seluk-beluk hutan ini. Kalau begitu... Sungmin pastilah tahu mengenai keberadaan bangsa Hamonhu.

"Apa alasanmu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Jika itu berkaitan dengan mereka yang menyebut diri sebagai Hamonhu, maka aku harus mengetahuinya."

Sungmin terdiam, tak ada ekspresi berarti yang ia tunjukkan. Namun hatinya berdegub kencang saat mendengar kata "Hamonhu" dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tak salah lagi. Lelaki ini jelas telah mengetahui keberadaan makhluk yang merupakan monster berwujud manusia itu.

"Ayolah... kau pasti tahu tentang mereka. Jelaskan padaku!" Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin. Gadis itu bergeming.

"Tidak mau," sahutnya dingin.

"Huh? Kau benar-benar pelit."

"Kembalilah, Kyuhyun. Kau tidak akan diijinkan untuk berurusan dengan mereka. Jika sampai kau membuat dirimu terlibat lebih jauh, tidak akan ada yang bisa membantumu lagi."

"Ayolah, Sungmin. Aku melakukan ini demi mengembalikan ingatanku. Aku yakin ada suatu hal di sana yang berhubungan dengan masa laluku."

"Kau yakin sekali..."

"Tentu saja! Aku merasakan hal yang aneh saat berada di dalam perkampungan bangsa Hamonhu itu."

"Tapi aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa membantumu saat kau telah melangkah terlalu jauh, Kyuhyun."

"Tapi kau bisa!"

Sungmin terdiam. Bahkan orang-orang terdekatnya melarang untuk berurusan lagi dengan mereka. Apakah ini hanya karena Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui apa-apa?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin kau bisa membantuku, Sungmin." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Sungmin. "Tolonglah... aku sangat ingin mengembalikan ingatanku."

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Kau benar-benar. Apa kau yakin masa lalumu berhubungan dengan bangsa Hamonhu? Dengar, Kyuhyun! Ini bukanlah permainan anak-anak yang tidak memiliki resiko besar."

"Aku... aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi kita tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum mencobanya. Dan sepertinya... aku masih membutuhkan seorang guru." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tentunya guru yang manis."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau begitu cari saja guru yang lain." Gadis itu berniat pergi dari sana. Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahan tangan kirinya. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Belajar bertarung bersama guru yang jelek itu bisa membuatku mati karena kebosanan. Bosan melihat wajahnya. Berbeda jika gurunya itu seperti dirimu. Manis, tapi ganas. Aku suka." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Benar-benar senyum yang teramat manis. Namun rupanya rayuan tersebut tak memiliki banyak pengaruh kepada seorang gadis dingin seperti Sungmin.

"Berani kau menggodaku seperti itu, kupastikan kau akan berakhir di tanganku saat itu juga," ancam Sungmin yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Kyuhyun.

"Manisnyaa guruku saat marah."

Empat sudut siku-siku tergambar jelas di kepala Sungmin.

 **DUUAAKKK!**

"Ayo cepat jalan," perintah Sungmin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terkapar lemah di tanah akibat sentuhan tangan lembut Sungmin yang dahsyat. Bahkan kini ia memberikan sebuah 'aksesoris yang indah' di kepala Kyuhyun, sebuah benjolan besar yang masih mengeluarkan asap.

 ****Jlee137****

 **Srettt... srettt...**

Sungmin menebasi tebalnya dedaunan yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Instingnya yang tajam tak bisa dibohongi oleh seekor monster yang bersembunyi di balik sebuah pepohonan yang besar. Tak hanya itu, di sekitarnya juga terdapat banyak monster burung predator yang siap menerkam dirinya dan Kyuhyun kapanpun.

"Saat seperti ini, jangan pernah lengah, Kyuhyun. Fokuskan seluruh indra yang kau miliki. Keberadaan musuh tak dapat diduga dengan mudah. Seperti misalnya makhluk menyebalkan seperti ini."

Kyuhyun nengerutkan keningnya saat Sungmin menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri dengan kokohnya. Gadis itu menyiapkan pedang, atau lebih tepatnya dua buah pedang yang ia pegang di tangan kanan dan juga kirinya. Dua? Bahkan lelaki baru menyadari jika Sejak awal Sungmin membawa dua pedang di punggungnya. Itulah yang mereka sebut sebagai nitoryou. Aliran dua pedang.

 **SRETT! SHRINK!**

Seketika pohon besar tadi terpotong hanya dengan sekali tebasan. Jantung Kyuhyun berderu makin cepat. Sekarang ia sadar... Sungmin itu lebih menakutkan dari monster. Bahkan kini lelaki itu dapat melihat monster lain yang tadinya bersembunyi di balik pohon yang Sungmin tebas, sekarang terkapar tak berdaya dengan kepala yang terpisah dari badannya. Burung yang malang.

"Setidaknya kau tidak perlu berlebihan, kan." Kyuhyun bergidik saat tubuh monster tersebut mulai berubah menjadi abu sebelum berkumpul dan akhirnya terbentuklah koin-koin emas.

"Terserah aku ingin melakukan apa. Apa itu masalah buatmu, Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin tetap dengan aura dinginnya.

"Ti... tidak. Maksudku... ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Sungmin tak lagi mempermasalahkannya. Ia yakin sekali jika bukan itu maksud Kyuhyun. "Untuk selanjutnya aku serahkan padamu. Itu tadi hanya pembukaan dari petualangan kita."

Oh, betapa susahnya bagi Kyuhyun untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Perlahan lelaki itu mengeluarkan pedang Raventhm-nya. Jelas sekali cahaya biru pada pegangan di pedang tersebut. Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu yang menyilaukan matanya. Ia mengerutkan kening ketika menyadari hal yang aneh pada pedangnya.

"Apa ini?"

Sekelebat bayangan-bayangan abstrak lewat begitu saja dalam ingatannya. Suara keributan dimana-mana, suara jeritan seorang wanita paruh baya, dan api yang berkobar. Semakin jelas bayangan itu, semakin beban yang menimpa kepala Kyuhyun kian berat menimbulkan rasa pening yang makin menjadi-jadi. Nafasnya menderu. Namun dengan cepat ia keluar dari kondisi seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun!"

Panggilan Sungmin sontak membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ada sebersit rasa kekhawatiran di hati gadis itu saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti tadi. Seolah beban yang lelaki itu rasakan begitu berat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ahh... aku... tidak apa-apa. Hanya pusing sedikit."

"Huh? Kau bahkan hampir seperti orang yang sedang sekarat tadi, dan kau hanya bilang pusing sedikit?"

"Ya... sebenarnya... aku sangat lapar. Mungkin gara-gara itu sistem kerja tubuhku menurun dan akhirnya berpengaruh pada kepalaku," jelas Kyuhyun bohong. Bahkan sebelum pergi ke toko Yunho ahjussi, lelaki itu menghabiskan sepiring penuh nasi beserta lauknya. Itu pun masih ditambah dengan kue coklat dan buah-buahan.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak percaya padamu." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun curiga.

"Oh ayolah... yang penting sekarang aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu."

Kontan Sungmin terdiam. "Aku... aku tidak khawatir," ujar Sungmin kembali pada nada dinginnya. "Aku hanya takut tiba-tiba kau mati di sini. Itu pasti akan sangat merepotkanku."

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. "Susah kalau berbicara pada orang yang memiliki sifat gengsi sepertimu. Akui sajalah, Minimin. Aku tidak keberatan kok." Lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan cepat. Hal ini semakin membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Namaku bukan Minimin! Aku ini SUNGMIN. Dan sekali lagi kau menggodaku, hidupnya akan berakhir, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ancaman itu. Ia sangat tahu jika Sungmin hanya menggertak. Gadis itu tak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut. Karena Sungmin bukanlah seorang yang berkepribadian jahat. Memang ia ganas dan dingin dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin memiliki sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

Yahh... Gurunya yang manis itu memang sangat misterius. Sialnya, Kyuhyun makin menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Hyaahhh! CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!

ANNYEONGG!

GOOD TO SEE YOU, READERS-DEUL!

Fiuhh... akhirnya bisa nyuri waktu buat lanjut. Kegiatan yang setiap hari pulang sore. Jadi bikin gak bisa ngetik. Abis pulang sekolah liat kasur langsung "nggeblak". Capekk... #CurcolDikit

Maaf yang udah nungguin hampir seabad ini :3. Yang nggak nungguin juga gak papa :D.

Thanks buat yang udah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya yakk... kalau berkenan, silahkan boleh diisi lagi kotak reviewnya. KAMSAHAMNIDA.

See You Next Chapter, Girls, Guys..


	5. Chapter 5

_**Before...**_

"Entah kenapa aku tidak percaya padamu." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun curiga.

"Oh ayolah... yang penting sekarang aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu."

Kontan Sungmin terdiam. "Aku... aku tidak khawatir," ujar Sungmin kembali pada nada dinginnya. "Aku hanya takut tiba-tiba kau mati di sini. Itu pasti akan sangat merepotkanku."

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. "Susah kalau berbicara pada orang yang memiliki sifat gengsi sepertimu. Akui sajalah, Minimin. Aku tidak keberatan kok." Lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan cepat. Hal ini semakin membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Namaku bukan Minimin! Aku ini SUNGMIN. Dan sekali lagi kau menggodaku, hidupnya akan berakhir, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ancaman itu. Ia sangat tahu jika Sungmin hanya menggertak. Gadis itu tak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut. Karena Sungmin bukanlah seorang yang berkepribadian jahat. Memang ia ganas dan dingin dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin memiliki sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

Yahh... Gurunya yang manis itu memang sangat misterius. Sialnya, Kyuhyun makin menyukainya.

 ****Jlee137****

 **JOURNEY FOR A REMEMBRANCE**

 **Cast:**

CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

Others (Coming Soon)

 **Genre:**

Fantasy

Romance

Adventure

 **Rating:**

Teen (T)

 **Summary:**

Tentang kisah seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang ke sebuah pedesaan, tapi sayangnya ia kehilangan ingatannya. Bagaimana jika lelaki itu bertemu dengan sesosok gadis misterius yang menyimpan masa lalu yang kelam, seorang gadis dingin dan sama sekali tak memiliki sisi ramah, Lee Sungmin./"... Bagaimana kalau kau kita panggil Kyuhyun?" ; "Kyuhyun? Bagus juga..."/

 **Disclaimer:**

This story is mine, but the casts are ours. Kisah ini terinspirasi pada sebuah game yang bernama "Harvest Moon" :)

Okey, happy reading...

.

.

.

Sunyi dan santai. Seseorang berdiri sambil menghadap pohon besar di depannya dengan mata tertutup. Seolah dia sedang menikmati udara sejuk yang ada di sekitar pohon itu. Salah satu tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh batang pohon tersebut. Terdapat goresan-goresan yang membentuk sebuah kalimat di sana.

"Apakah Demon Knight telah menunjukkan keberadaannya?" Tanya orang tersebut pada seorang yang lain yang sejak tadi berada di dekatnya.

"Maaf, Lord. Sejak awal Demon Knight tak pernah memperlihatkan wajahnya. Apalagi ini sudah 4 tahun lamanya. Kemungkinan dia telah merubah penampilannya."

"Kau benar. Tepat sehari setelah kejadian di panggung eksekusi itu, Demon Knight menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya. Iya kan, Zhoumi?"

Sontak lelaki lain yang tengah berjalan dari kejauhan menoleh saat namanya disebut. Ia tak tahu apa yang orang yang dipanggil Lord dengan pengawal pribadinya itu bicarakan. Setelah menunjukkan seringaiannya, Zhoumi segera mendekati lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Maksudnya Demon Knight, Lord? Tentu saja. Demon Knight adalah aset berharga yang kita miliki. Bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus kita temukan. Jika kau tidak ingin ramalan dari seorang peramal di masa lalu menjadi kenyataan." Zhoumi menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil bersandar di pohon lain yang letaknya dekat dengan pohon besar tadi.

Seseorang yang dipanggail Lord itu tersenyum. "Ancaman itu masih berlaku hingga kini, Zhoumi. Jika kita tetap menahan wanita itu di sini, Demon Knight tak akan bisa berkutik. Cepat atau lambat dia akan segera kembali."

"Kupikir juga begitu."

Sepasang sayap berwarna campuran antara hitam dan putih tiba-tiba muncul di punggung Zhoumi. Berbagai bentuk ukiran aneh terselip di antara bulu-bulu yang tampak bercahaya itu. Zhoumi yang tadinya bersandar, kini mulai melangkah melewati sebuah gerbang besar. Tak lama kemudian, dengan kecepatan kilat lelaki itu terbang ke atas untuk memperhatikan segala sesuatu yang terjadi di setiap daerah.

"Dia selalu seperti itu. Hahahahaha..."

Lelaki paruh baya itu tertawa layaknya habis menonton tontonan komedi. Seolah tak ada sedikitpun dosa yang ia ingat. Atau bahkan ia memang tak pernah mempedulikannya.

 ****Jlee137****

 **KRASSHH! SRETT... SRETT! WUUSSHH!**

Sungmin mendesah malas. "Kau benar-benar merepotkanku, Kyuhyun."

Gadis itu mengamati beberapa monster yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya, mungkin beberapa detik lagi mereka akan berubah menjadi koin emas. Sungmin mengembalikan pedangnya pada tempat di punggungnya. Ia lalu melihat Kyuhyun dengan pandangan datar. Namun tak ada yang tahu betapa kesal hatinya saat ini.

"Ah... ma-maaf. Aku tidak akan mengira jika para burung ini akan bergerak selincah itu. Jadi... jadi aku tidak menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku," ujar Kyuhyun memberi alasan yang tak sepenuhnya benar.

Sungmin memandangnya dengan alis berkerut. "Kau tidak menggunakan seluruh kekuatanmu? Cih! Jangan membuatku tertawa, Kyuhyun."

"Tapi itu kenyataannya."

"Ya... ya... ya. Sama seperti tadi. Kau jalan di depan. Untuk selanjutnya, coba kau kerahkan SELURUH kekuatanmu saat melawan monster selanjutnya." Sungmin sengaja menekankan kata "Seluruh" dalam kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua demi ingatannya. Dan juga... ia tak bisa membiarkan begitu saja tindak diskriminasi yang dilakukan orang-orang aneh itu di rumah Keluarga Lee malam kemarin.

Tak terasa mereka berdua telah berjalan memasuki hutan sejauh ini. Beberapa rute kosong juga telah mereka lalui. Tapi tak ada yang tahu sampai kapan mereka akan terus berjalan, kecuali jika kau bersama dengan orang yang paham benar tentang seluruh hutan Raven.

"Seluruh hutan yang ada di tempat ini sering dikenal sebagai hutan yang tak memiliki ujung."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. "Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Karena ada suatu tempat. Paling rahasia, paling terpencil, namun juga paling berjaya yang letaknya berada di wilayah paling ujung hutan. Dengan kata lain, setiap hutan di sini berujung pada satu titik. Itulah tempat dimana para makhluk bersayap indah tinggal. Bangsa Phoenix."

"Jadi maksudmu tempat itu... tunggu! Kau bilang bersayap indah?" Sungmin mengangguk

Seketika ingatan Kyuhyun melayang pada seekor burung berbulu indah yang kadang ia lihat tengah terbang. Seekor burung berbulu hitam mengkilat yang dipadukan dengan warna ungu cerah. Apakah burung itu merupakan bangsa Phoenix?

"Jelaskan padaku bangsa Phoenix itu seperti apa. Tolonglah..."

Kali ini gantian Sungmin yang mengernyitkan dahinya. "Nanti saja. Aku sedang malas. Lagipula mereka juga tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Sungmin. Otomatis gadis itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tampak sekali raut wajah melas yang Kyuhyun berikan. Gadis dua pedang itu menghela nafas berat. Ia lanjut berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun. Tentu laki-laki itu pantang menyerah. Ia masih berada di depan, memandang Sungmin, sambil berjalan mundur. Hal yang cukup berbahaya. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada jurang di belakang Kyuhyun? Itu malah makin merepotkan bagi Sungmin.

 **Dukk!**

Kyuhyun merasa punggungnya telah menabrak sesuatu. Kasar, keras dan juga dingin. Sontak ia berbalik badan hingga mendapati hal yang tak pernah diduganya. Lelaki itu memandang Sungmin untuk meminta penjelasan. Namun ia hanya mendapat wajah tanpa ekspresi dari gadis itu. Tapi ada yang aneh... kedua matanya... tampak menyimpan sesuatu. Berbagai perasaan yang mungkin gadis itu pendam sendiri, berkumpul pada kedua matanya.

"Sungmin? Hey!"

Dengan tenang Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun. Lalu ia maju beberapa langkah mendekati batu besar di mana memiliki permukaan yang rata. Terdapat noda kemerahan di atasnya. Tangan mungil gadis itu tergerak untuk menyentuhnya.

"Tidak kusangka kita telah berjalan cukup jauh. 5 rute ke kanan, maka kau akan menjumpai tempat tinggal Bangsa Hamonhu. 7 rute ke kiri ditambah 1 jurang, maka kau akan sampai di kerajaan Phoenix," jelas Sungmin yang masih memandang noda kemerahan itu.

"Tapi batu besar itu... di atasnya ada alat pasung," Kyuhyun menunjuk benda pasung yang tepat berada di atas batu.

Namun tak ada sahutan dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa ada hal yang aneh. Lelaki itu pun menatap Sungmin. Kedua tangan gadis itu mengepal kuat, kedua matanya menutup rapat, nafasnya juga mulai tak beraturan.

"Sungmin... kau tidak apa-apa?" Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh bahunya yang agak bergetar. Sontak gadis itu tersadar. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak dapat ditebak. Antara marah, sedih, dan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Kita pergi dari sini, Kyuhyun!"

"Huh? Tapi...-"

"Terserah jika kau ingin aku tinggal."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera pergi neninggalkan tempat itu. Entah sadar atau tidak, ia melangkah cepat ke arah kanan. Rute yang nantinya akan mengarahkan mereka menuju Bangsa Hamonhu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Namun seolah ada yang sesuatu yang menahannya untuk pergi. Batu itu... batu itu seperti memanggilnya. DEG! Jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Beberapa bayangan samar melintas di kepalanya. Bayangan abstrak, tak berwarna, dan berjalan begitu cepat. Tangan Kyuhyun tertarik untuk menyentuh noda merah yang telah kotor oleh debu. Mungkin itu sudah lama.

 _"Tangkap mereka! Tangkap makhluk-makhluk itu!"_

 _"Mereka, para makhluk yang menghalangi rencana kita. Werebird itu harus musnah!"_

 _"Tolong jaga putriku, Mark. Jangan biarkan dia mati. Aku mohon..."_

 _"Pedang Raventhm. Pedang terkutuk yang akan mempertemukan kita berdua, Gadis Kecil."_

Kyuhyun sontak memegangi kepalanya yang teramat sakit. Bahkan lelaki itu berteriak keras. Kedua matanya terpejam. Tidak! Bahkan kini ia tak sanggup untuk membuka kedua matanya. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Tak sanggup lagi untuk menegakkan badannya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Satu hal yang Kyuhyun ingat sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, yaitu Sungmin yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Sekilas gadis itu menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Ini terlalu menyiksa jika dirinya memaksa untuk bertahan.

Dan semua pun akhirnya menjadi gelap.

 ****Jlee137****

Sungmin hanya duduk diam kala dua orang di depannya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Setelah kejadian Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba pingsan tadi, gadis itu tak tahu harus membawanya kemana. Karena tujuan mereka adalah tempat tinggal bangsa Hamonhu, jadilah Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun ke sini. Hanya rumah inilah dimana ia bisa tinggal.

"Kau benar-benar Lee Sungmin? LEE SUNGMIN?!"

"Jangan teriak, Donghae."

Sungmin mendesah malas. "Kau tetap seperti anak kecil, Hae."

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Tapi, Min... bagaimana kau bisa mengenal manusia ini? Dan juga... pedang peninggalan ibumu, Raventhm. Kau...-"

"Jangan salah paham dulu. Kakek Kim memberikan pedang ini padanya. Mungkin itu hanya untuk mengetes. Tapi kau tidak akan mempercayainya. Raventhm telah menemukan pemiliknya sendiri."

Donghae membulatkan matanya terkejut. Tak hanya itu, dia bahkan hampir menjatuhkan teh buatan sang ibu. Eunhyuk yang memang sejak tadi ada di sana dan tengah duduk di samping Donghae juga tak kalah terkejutnya. Mereka berdua memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda, Sungmin," ujar Eunhyuk dengan sedikit tawa berharap semoga yang ia dengar itu bohong.

Seketika Donghae teringat akan sesuatu. "Cahaya pada ujung pedang itu. Kau benar-benar telah yakin apa warnanya?"

"Cahaya biru," sahut Sungmin tenang. "Jika kalian pikir aku percaya ini semua, maka kalian telah salah. Jelas di surat yang ibuku berikan tertulis 'Temukan pemiliknya dan tanyakan padanya seluruh kebenaran yang ada'. Bahkan sepertinya Kyuhyun tak tahu apa-apa tentang pedang itu."

"Sebenarnya siapa lelaki ini?" Gumam Eunhyuk pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh yang lain.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kudengar dia adalah sepupu jauh Ryeowook."

"Sepupu jauh? Dia bahkan baru muncul sekarang. Mana mungkin Kakek Kim tidak memberitahu segala hal pada Kau ataupum si Kepala Besar itu yang notabene sangat dekat dengan kalian."

"Sudah aku katakan aku juga tidak tahu apakah Ryeowook berbohong atau tidak. Lagipula apa untungnya jika dia berbohong?"

Eunhyuk mendengus lelah. "Sebaiknya kita periksa lagi surat yang ibumu berikan, Min."

"Sayangnya surat itu hilang," jawab Sungmin yang tak sedikitpun kehilangan nada tenang di dalamnya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung melemaskan badan mereka di kursi. Satu-satunya orang yang terlihat tenang setelah menghilangkan barang bukti, orang itu adalah Sungmin. Dia sama sekali yak berubah, pikir mereka berdua yang tak sengaja sama.

 _ **Tap tap tap...**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki. Waktu yang pas. Ketika semua dalam keadaan hening, seseorang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan memunculkan dirinya seperti ini. Dengan langkah pelan dan satu tangan berada di kepala, terlihat sekali jika rasa pening yang ia rasakan belum hilang.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan kakinya sejenak. Perlahan ia memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Bahkan Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya ketika menyadari ekspresi aneh dari Kyuhyun.

"Ahh... ya. Kau yang membawaku kemari ya?"

"Memang siapa lagi, Bodoh? Satu-satunya orang bodoh yang selalu merepotkanku. Yaitu kau."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis namun hanya sebentar. "Benar juga. Dan kau..." lelaki itu menunjuk Donghae. "Terakhir kali aku datang kemari ada penyerangan mendadak. Ibumu tak apa-apa, kan? Aku belum sempat berterimakasih padanya."

"Benar kata Sungmin. Kau memang sangat merepotkan. Aku yakin kau sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi di rumah ini waktu itu."

"Jadi dia manusia yang kau maksud, Hae?" Eunhyuk menunjuk Kyuhyun. Dengan malas Donghae menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Ck! Manusia itu memang bodoh. Sungmin, bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Rumah ini hampir saja dihancurkan jika dia tidak pergi waktu itu." Temperatur emosi Eunhyuk meningkat drastis. Sifat alami Hamonhu yang membenci manusia benar-benar tak bisa dihindari.

Sesuatu yang mengkilat dibalik punggung Kyuhyun. Sebuah pedang dengan lengan kaca anti pecah ditambah ukiran-ukiran aneh. Hal itu mencuri perhatian Donghae. "Raventhm," gumamnya sangat pelan.

"Hari ini kita bermalam di sini dulu, Kyuhyun. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok. Kemungkinan besar Rozoro akan mencium bau tubuhmu. Masih untung Demon Knight saat ini tidak ada," jelas Sungmin.

"Rozoro?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Seekor anjing yang tugasnya mendeteksi keberadaan manusia dan tugas lainnya yang masih dirahasiakan," jelas Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mendesah malas. Namun tak ada yang tahu bagaimana situasi hatinya saat ini. Hatinya benar-benar hancur ketika mengingat seseorang di masa lalu.

'Jika begini, aku memilih untuk tidak mengingat semuanya sampai mati. Tapi sayangnya aku dilarang untuk mati. Sungguh menyedihkan,' batin Kyuhyun.

 ****Jlee137****

Sinar rembulan menyinari malam yang sunyi dengan begitu indahnya. Diiringi dengan berbagai suara dari hewan-hewan kecil, setidaknya itu dapat nengurangi keheningan malam ini.

Seorang lelaki duduk di dekat jendela sembari memandang bulan. Ia sedang memikirkan segala hal yang terjadi belakangan ini. Dan juga seorang gadis...

"Lee Sungmin... seharusnya dulu aku tak membiarkanmu hidup. Jika begini, mungkin hal itu akan terulang kembali? Apakah aku harus lari lagi? Bahkan tanpa menunjukkan diri, si tiang berjalan itu bisa menangkapku dengan mudahnya. Ras kita tidak berbeda jauh. Tapi rasmu selalu menjadi sasaran mereka."

Sosok tersenyum miris. Berbicara tentang ras, ia sadar jika dirinya hanya sendiri di dunia ini. Tapi lelaki itu benci pada dirinya sendiri. Di masa lalu ia menjalin kasih dengan seseorang, meski keduanya sadar jika cinta mereka terlarang. Lelaki berwajah tampan ini tak mampu mengelak hal tersebut.

Namun naas... cinta mereka harus berakhir akibat tangannya sendiri. Melalui pedang Raventhm, menjadi seorang algojo yang diperintah oleh seseorang yang tak berperasaan.

"Sungmin, maafkan aku..."

 ****Jlee137****

Sang mentari mulai menyapa, pertanda dimulainya aktivitas orang-orang yang ada di desa yang selalu tentram ini, Desa Elfsara. Desa yang dipenuhi dengan taman yang indah, para tetangga yang ramah, dan jangan lupakan juga bagaimana super baiknya keluarga kerajaan yang sejak dahulu kala telah memimpin di desa ini.

Namun hari ini, tampaknya ketentraman itu tak bisa berlanjut. Ketika sekelompok orang-orang bersayap datang. Penduduk Elfsara menyambut mereka dengan penuh kehangatan. Seolah mereka adalah pahlawan di sini. Keluarga kerajaan pun telah bersiap di depan istana.

"Princess Kibum, itu adalah Prince Choi, Sang Putra Mahkota, bukankah dia begitu tampan?" Bisik salah satu pengawal pribadi gadis cantik dan berpenampilan elegan itu.

Princess tampaknya tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Ia memandang Prince Choi dari atas hingga bawah. "Kami sudah bertemu beberapa tahun yang lalu di tempat mengerikan itu. Memang sih dia tampan. Tapi karisma lelaki yang kulihat kemarin tak bisa tertandingi." Sang Princess tersenyum malu membayangkan jika yang lelaki yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya itu adalah lelaki yang dilihatnya kemarin.

Setelah itu ia mendekati dirinya dan memandang dengan penuh cinta. Tapi...

Sayang, itu hanya khayalannya saja.

"Princess, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya pengawal yang tak diindahkan oleh Princess. Hingga sesosok lelaki tepat berdiri di hadapan gadis itu.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Kibum melepas khayalannya dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Tatapan pertamanya tertuju pada Prince Choi. Sontak gadis itu terkejut, bahkan hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang. Aisshh... prince yang satu ini mengagetkan saja. Pikir Kibum.

"Halo, putri yang cantik." Prince Choi tersenyum manis yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

Kibum mendengus malas. Setelah lelaki waktu itu hadir di pikirannya, pendapat mengenai Prince Choi adalah lelaki tertampan di dunia ini hilang sudah. Hahh... seandainya lelaki itu tang gadir di hadapannya saat ini... mungkin Kibum sudah tak mampu menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ada apa? Seluruh keluargamu sudah masuk ke dalam istana. Kenapa masih di sini?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada malas.

"Kau juga."

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Dilihatnya keadaan sekitar. Gadis itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah merasakan keheningan yang tercipta di sini. Yeah, meskipun masih ada pengawal pribadi mereka di sini. Tetap saja ini terlalu sepi.

Sang Princess berdecih sambil berbalik dan segera pergi menuju istana. Sementara Prince Choi hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya itu. Walaupun sikapnya berubah dibandingkan beberapa tahun yang lalu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Sementara itu, mungkin tak ada yang menyadari jika terdapat 4 sosok yang sejak tadi masih berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang istana. 4 sosok yang bersayap dengan wajah datar.

"Usahakan kita mendapatkannya saat ini. Demon Knight sudah terlalu lama menyembunyikan dirinya."

"Tapi kita tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya, selain Lord."

"Demon Knight, sesuai namanya, ia seperti kesatria kesetanan saat menghadapi musuh. Siapapun kau, maka akan merasakan auranya yang sepekat gelapnya malam."

"Yang pasti kita awasi terus orang-orang yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini. Tak peduli laki-laki ataupun wanita, karena ada kemungkinan Demon Knight tengah nenyamar. Tapi bisa juga tidak."

"Baiklah. Agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan, kita segera masuk ke dalam."

4 sosok tadi mulai melangkah memasuki istana. Yeah, sayangnya mereka tidak sadar jika mereka tengah diawasi oleh tiga penduduk yang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Mereka adalah penduduk yang telah kita kenal sebelumnya. Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Kakek Kim.

"Mereka kah Bangsa Phoenix? Ras setingkat di atas ras burung biasa." Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bunga-bunga yang hampir layu.

"Ya. Ras satu tingkat di bawah werephoenix," sahut Yesung. "Jadi jika dijelaskan menjadi seperti ini. Ras yang berada di posisi pertama adalah Werephoenix, yang membawahi ras Werebird. Lalu ada Bangsa Phoenix di bawahnya bersama dengan Bangsa Hamonhu. Dan yang terakhir adalah Ras normal, yaitu manusia yang tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus," jelas Yesung.

Ryeowook memelungkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. "Memang apa bedanya Werephoenix, bangsa Phoenix, Werebird, dan Hamonhu?"

"Werephoenix adalah makhluk yang memiliki dua wujud, manusia dan phoenix. Kapanpun mereka bisa merubah wujud mereka. Sedangakan bangsa Phoenix, wujud mereka manusia, namun bisa mengeluarkan sayap Phoenix tanpa merubah wujud manusianya. Lalu ada juga Werebird. Sama seperti Werephoenix."

"Tunggu dulu, Harabeoji!" Ryeowook menyela di tengah-tengah penjelasan Kakek Kim. "Kenapa Werephoenix dibedakan dari Werebird? Bukankah mereka sama-sama burung?"

"Itu karena Phoenix dianggap sebagai raja dari segala burung. Jadi ras mereka di bedakan. Sama seperti Hamonhu misalnya. Mereka adalah makhluk manusia setengah monster. Ada di antaranya yang memiliki sayap, namun tidak bisa merubah bentuk aslinya. Sementara Werebird, mereka bisa merubah bentuk kapan saja."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Jadi begitu," gumamnya pelan.

"Namun masih ada misteri yang tak terpecahkan..." Yesung tiba-tiba berujar misterius. "Werephoenix dan Werebird tak lagi ditemukan keberadaannya. Hal ini mengakibatkan berkurangnya 2 dari 5 ras yang ada. Dan akibat terburuka adalah bangsa Phoenix menjadi ras tertinggi. Memerintah dengan kekejaman mereka. Tapi tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui fakta ini."

Kakek Kim tiba-tiba teringat dengan waktu lampau. "Werephoenix, beberapa waktu yang lalu aku melihatnya. Aku sangat yakin dia berasal dari ras Werephoenix."

Pandangan Yesung dan Ryeowook menjadi sangat serius. Apakah masih ada kemungkinan itu? Menggulirkan kekuasaan bangsa Phoenix dan kembali menyatukan seluruh ras tanpa ada perbedaan serta permusuhan. Secercah harapan yang menjadi cahaya kecil di penghujung terowongan gelap nan panjang mulai nampak. Cukup sudah berbagai konflik yang berakar dari hilangnya dua ras ini, Werephoenix dan Werebird.

"Tolong jelaskan lebih detail, Harabeoji."

Kakek Kim menyanggupi permintaan Yesung. Setidaknya ini masih belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki segala keadaan.

 ****Jlee137****

"Kyuhyun, cepatlah! Kau pikir menelusuri desa Hamonhu ini mudah?" Teriak Sungmin yang tidak suka kata 'menunggu'.

"Sebentar, kau pikir memasang ekor singa ini adalah hal yang mudah, huh?" Teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam rumah yang masih memakai ekor singa palsu untuk mengelabuhi para penduduk yang dibantu oleh Nyonya Lee.

Jujur saja lelaki itu ingin protes kenapa ekor milik Sungmin lebih mudah dipasang daripada miliknya. Menyebalkan...

Sungmin berdecih. "Milikku juga sebuah ekor, tapi bahkan tak perlu waktu 5 menit untuk memasangnya. Kau bahkan lebih dari setengah jam!"

"Yayayaya... wanita memang selalu menang," ujar Kyuhyun final, mengakhiri perdebatan tak berguna mereka.

"Dua orang menyebalkan ini berteriak-teriak di rumah orang sembarangan. Dipikir tidak mengganggu apa? Dasar!" Gerutu Donghae yang tidak bisa fokus terhadap lukisan monster ikan miliknya akibat teriakan keduanya yang terlalu menggema. Beruntung di desa ini memiliki jarak yang jauh di tiap rumah. Jadi tak akan ada yang mendengar, kecuali jika ada yang lewat. Tapi semoga saja tidak ada untuk saat ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun akhirnya keluar dengan tampang kusutnya bersama Nyonya Lee yang justru menampakkan ekspresi senang. Sungguh kontras.

"Ada apa dengan tampangmu itu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah datar.

"Jangan tanya hal itu lagi. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli mendengar jawaban ketus Kyuhyun.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Nyonya Lee, mereka berdua segera melanjutkan perjalanan menelusuri desa ini. Meskipun sebenarnya ini tak lagi berguna bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi akan aneh jika ia tiba-tiba membatalkan rencana ini.

Sepi... benar-benar sunyi dan sepi. Itulah kesan yang mereka berdua dapatkan. Sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di desa Elfsara. Di sini bahkan terkesan menakutkan.

"Sama sekali tak ada perubahan," gumam Sungmin.

Angin sepoi tiba-tiba tertiup ke arah mereka. Cukup kuat hingga mampu menerbangkan rambut panjang Sungmin. Wajah cantik yang selama ini tertutup oleh poni dan rambutnya menjadi terlihat jelas. Kyuhyun yang kala itu masih memandangnya, menjadi terkesiap.

Wajah itu... mata itu...

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan cukup kuat. Selama ini ia memang tak pernah melihat langsung keseluruhan wajah Sungmin. Namun kali ini benar-benar terlihat jelas. Sungguh ini membuatnya tak berdaya.

'Aku benar-benar tak memiliki muka lagi untuk bertemu denganmu, Sungmin. Kesalahan ini sungguh besar. Bahkan tak termaafkan, sekalipun itu oleh Tuhan.'

.

.

.

'Tapi, maafkanlah aku...'

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Yeah! Annyeoonggg!

Duhh... maafkan author yang penuh dosa ini karena kelamaan update :'(

Kelas tiga SMA penuh tugas dan perjuangan :3. Jadi gak ada waktu buat lanjutin FF. Ini aja aku buat di saat-saat UTS. #curcoldikit

Okelah... setidaknya ff ini tetep lanjut.

Makasih buat yang udah review yakk... yang masih siders, jangan malu-malu buat review yah... ini aku mau buat perjanjian sama kalian.

"SIAPAPUN YANG BISA MENEBAK MASA LALU SUNGMIN DAN KYUHYUN, AUTHOR JANJI BAKAL UPDATE KILAT, MINGGU INI."

udah itu aja...

See you next chapter ^^ Kamsahamnida ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Before...**_

Angin sepoi tiba-tiba tertiup ke arah mereka. Cukup kuat hingga mampu menerbangkan rambut panjang Sungmin. Wajah cantik yang selama ini tertutup oleh poni dan rambutnya menjadi terlihat jelas. Kyuhyun yang kala itu masih memandangnya, menjadi terkesiap.

Wajah itu... mata itu...

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan cukup kuat. Selama ini ia memang tak pernah melihat langsung keseluruhan wajah Sungmin. Namun kali ini benar-benar terlihat jelas. Sungguh ini membuatnya tak berdaya.

'Aku benar-benar tak memiliki muka lagi untuk bertemu denganmu, Sungmin. Kesalahan ini sungguh besar. Bahkan tak termaafkan, sekalipun itu oleh Tuhan.'

.

.

.

'Tapi, maafkanlah aku...'

 ****JLee137****

 **JOURNEY FOR A REMEMBRANCE**

 **Cast:**

CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

Others (Coming Soon)

 **Genre:**

Fantasy

Romance

Adventure

 **Rating:**

Teen (T)

 **Summary:**

Perlahan, namun pasti masa lalu Kyuhyun mulai terbongkar. Tampaknya lelaki itu telah mengingat apa siapa dirinya. Namun ada apa dengan Sungmin? Apa sebenarnya hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di masa lalu?/ "Kalian sangat mirip. Bahkan hatiku tak dapat membedakannya."-Kyuhyun./ KyuMin, GS, DLDR/ Chap 6 is UPDATED!

 **Disclaimer:**

This story is mine, but the casts are ours. Kisah ini terinspirasi pada sebuah game yang bernama "Harvest Moon" :)

Okey, happy reading...

.

.

.

"APA?! JADI KYUHYUN BUKAN SAUDARA SEPUPU JAUH DARI RYEOWOOKIE?!" Yesung tidak bisa menahan suara kerasnya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari kakek Kim.

"Begitulah, Oppa. Kami menemukannya tergeletak tak berdaya di balik semak-semak. Kami juga tidak tahu dia itu siapa. Apalagi saat ini Kyuhyun sedang hilang ingatan," jelas Ryeowook.

"Tidak. Malam itu kau mengatakan kalau kau melihat monster kan, Ryeowook?" Tanya Kakek Kim yang membuat Ryeowook agak terkejut.

Waktu itu Ryeowook berpikir jika dia benar-benar melihat monster bersayap. Tapi karena situasinya yang gelap dan kenyataan bahwa sesuatu yang ia anggap sebagai monster, nyatanya adalah sesosok manusia yang tergeletak pingsan.

"Ya, memang. Tapi, aku hanya salah melihat kan? Buktinya yang kita lihat itu manusia. Meskipun dia tengah kehilangan ingatannya."

"Mungkin kau belum tahu, Ryeowookie. Untuk beberapa detik aku masih bisa melihatnya. Sayap berwarna gelap, aku tidak yakin itu warna apa karena kegelapan, yang menutupi tubuhnya. Namun tiba-tiba, sayapnya menghilang dan bentuk tubuhnya yang menyerupai burung pun perlahan berubah menjadi tubuh manusia," jelas Kakek Kim yang membuat dua orang di hadapannya itu cukup terkejut.

"APA?!" Teriak Ryeowook dan Yesung bersamaan.

"Kenapa Harabeoji tidak mengatakannya dari awal? Jika begini... aissshhh..." Entah kenapa Ryeowook jadi kesal sendiri karena kakeknya yang terlalu pintar menyimpan rahasia.

"Benar! Padahal keberadaan Werephoenix dan Werebird adalah hal yang langka. Ah!" Lihatlah! Bahkan Yesung jadi ikutan kesal. "Tapi... aku tidak melihat Sungmin dari kemarin. Mungkinkah dia bersama Kyuhyun? Kudengar mereka berlatih bersama. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Sungmin yang mengajari Kyuhyun berpedang."

Kakek Kim mengelus janggut putihnya sambil memejamkan mata. Terlihat seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Hmm... Pedang Raventhm yang dipegang Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya aku mendapatkan itu dari Sungmin. Ia berkata jika pedang tersebut adalah peninggalan ibunya bersamaan dengan sepucuk surat."

Sontak Yesung dan Ryeowook memandang Kakek Kim dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang selama ini Kakek Kim simpan hingga mereka tak lagi berselera untuk mengekspresikannya.

"Mungkin harabeoji bisa menuliskan semua rahasia itu di dalam sebuah buku. Biar kami membacanya hingga habis," ucap Yesung dengan nada kesal disertai dengan decihan di akhir kalimatnya. Hal ini diperparah dengan ekspresi Ryeowook yang sepertinya sangat kesal dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya ini.

"Harabeoji selalu begitu. Sengaja mengungkapkan rahasia sedikit demi sedikit agar dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut kami." Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kakek Kim tertawa. "Hei, jangan menjelek-jelekkan Harabeoji seperti itu. Usia Harabeoji sudah lanjut begini, ya tidak bisa dipaksa untuk mengingat segala rahasia yang aku dapatkan. Harus ada sesuatu yang dapat membangkitkan ingatan itu."

Ryeowook dan Yesung menghela nafas mereka bersamaan. Orang-orang yang kompak :v. Namun dari kalimat Kakek Kim barusan, Ryeowook teringat akan satu hal. Setahunya, saat ini Kyuhyun tengah kehilangan ingatannya. Besar kemungkinan ada sesuatu di sini yang dapat membangkitkan ingatan itu. Apakah pedang Raventhm? Tidak ada yang tahu hubungan seperti apa yang Kyuhyun miliki dengan pedang Raventhm tersebut. Tapi…

"Ah ya, Harabeoji. Kau tadi mengatakan mengenai ibu Sungmin Eonni dan sepucuk surat? Bisakah Harabeoji jelaskan?"

Kakek Kim kembali mengelus janggutnya. Sejujurnya ia tak terlalu tahu tentang yang satu ini. Sungmin bahkan tak pernah menjelaskan mengenai apa isi surat itu ataupun mengenai ibunya. Lelaki paruh baya ini hanya sekedar tahu. Dilihatnya Yesung yang tampak menunjukkan ekspresi aneh. Ia terlihat seperti tengah memikirkan suatu masalah. Mungkin dapat diasumsikan jika Yesung sedikit tidaknya tahu tentang masalah Sungmin dengan ibunya. Itu pun kalau gadis introvert itu mau sedikit terbuka pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

 ****JLee137****

Angin yang beberapa saat lalu berhembus di antara dua insan itu, kini telah tiada. Helai rambut seorang gadis yang tadinya beterbangan ke belakang kini telah kembali ke asalnya. Kyuhyun beralih memandang ke arah depan lalu tersenyum kecil. Ah… sedikit bernostalgia juga tidak apa-apa. Lagipula orang itu sudah pergi dari kehidupannya.

"Aku tahu kau sejak tadi memperhatikanku dengan wajah aneh," ujar gadis di sebelahnya itu tiba-tiba, Sungmin, yang kontan membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan pikirannya karena terkejut.

"Huh? Ti… tidak. Ma… maksudku kau jadi lebih cantik bila rambutmu diikat kuda dengan menyisakan sedikit poni," Kyuhyun memberi saran sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi sekarang kau sedang menggodaku?" Kyuhyun merasakan aura yang tidak enak di balik tatapan Sungmin yang cenderung tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan memperhatikan segala resiko yang nantinya akan ia terima, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri tersenyum lebih manis lagi – Yeah, meskipun itu bukanlah senyuman manis – sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Anehnya gadis itu sama sekali tak bergerak dan hanya memandang Kyuhyun datar. Jadilah kini jarak di antara mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

Dengan penuh kewaspadaan, namun tetap tenang, lelaki itu menyampirkan rambut Sungmin ke belakang telinga dan sedikit merapikan poninya yang terlalu panjang. Ia yakin setelah ini Sungmin akan langsung memukulnya karena berani bertindak seperti itu. Tapi… gadis itu sama sekali tidak bergerak! Seolah ia tengah menunggu tindakan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

'Eh?' batin Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya. 'Baiklah, kita coba yang lebih ekstrim.'

Satu tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menyusuri pipi halus Sungmin. Entah kenapa lelaki itu sangat suka menggoda gadis ini, gadis yang sama namun berbeda. Ia jelas tahu itu. Mereka memang memiliki rupa yang sama, sifat yang sama, dan senyum yang sama. Tapi ada satu hal, mereka jelas-jelas berbeda. Kyuhyun yakin tidak ada manusia satupun di dunia ini yang suka jika diri mereka disamakan dengan yang lain, sekalipun itu dengan keluarga mereka. Yeah, mungkin pengecualian bagi orang tua dan anak dalam urusan wajah.

Baiklah, kembali pada tindakan Kyuhyun yang cukup ekstrim itu. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika Sungmin akan memejamkan matanya. Kau tahu itu?! SUNGMIN MEMEJAMKAN MATANYA! Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Gadis itu seolah-olah ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang lebih jauh.

"Su… Sungmin… ka… kau…"

 **DUAKKK!**

Namun tidak ada yang menyangka jika gadis itu telah menyiapkan sebuah PUKULAN SAYANG yang maha dahsyat, khusus untuk Kyuhyun edisi terbatas dan gratis. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang pukulannya menghasilkan asap sebanyak ini.

"DARIPADA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH SEPERTI ITU, LEBIH BAIK KITA MELANJUTKAN PERJALANAN DAN SEGERA MENGAKHIRI SEMUA INI! DASAR BODOH!" Yeah, pada akhirnya cacian yang berhasil Kyuhyun dapatkan setelah semua ini. Menyesal ia karena merasa Sungmin tengah memberi sinyal padanya. Nyatanya itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau kejam sekali. Padahal aku hanya berniat merapikan rambutmu saja. Apa kau tidak kepanasan dengan rambut seperti itu, Minimin?" Kyuhyun mengusap-usap kepalanya yang agak pening.

"Terserah aku ingin melakukan apa terhadap rambutku. Dan satu lagi, namaku SUNGMIN!" Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang mengerikan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat melihat langkah kesal gadis itu. Dengan malas lelaki itu bangun dari posisi telentangnya dan segera menyusul Sungmin. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Selama Sungmin tidak mengetahui kebenaran akan dirinya, berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu apa-apa itu menjadi pilihan yang paling baik.

.

.

.

Hampir tiga jam dua orang itu menyusuri desa ini. Sepertinya tak ada hal yang aneh. Seluruh penduduk tampak biasa saja. Berbeda dengan malam itu, Kyuhyun kira kondisi desa ini bagaikan neraka yang penuh dengan kekangan di mana-mana. Misalnya para prajurit yang selalu berlalu-lalang di jalan untuk mengawasi segala kegiatan yang penduduk sini lakukan atau pengawasan lainnya. Seperti seekor anjing yang disebut 'Rozoro' itu. Nama yang aneh memang untuk seekor anjing.

"Sejak awal aku sudah menduganya." Sontak Kyuhyun berpaling menatap Sungmin heran.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit menaruh kecurigaan pada perkataan Sungmin.

"Tentang siapa sebenarnya dirimu."

 _ **DEG!**_

 _Tidak! Bukan sekarang! Sungmin tidak seharusnya mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya untuk saat ini._ Batin Kyuhyun penuh ketakutan. Semuanya akan berakhir jika kebenaran itu terungkap sekarang juga. Tentang apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu.

"Ma... maksudmu?"

"Sejak awal kau sudah berbohong kan?"

"Eh? Berbohong?"

"Ya. Ini mengenai sepupu jauh Ryeowook. Sejak awal aku sudah curiga dengan hal ini. Dia selama ini hanya cerita jika di dunia ini hanya Harabeoji-lah yang ia miliki. Lalu sekarang, tiba-tiba kau datang dan berperan sebagai sepupu jauh Ryeowook? Bukankah itu aneh?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Sungmin tidak berbicara mengenai hal yang selalu ia takutkan. "Kau benar. Sebenarnya aku tersesat di sini dalam kondisi hilang ingatan. Harabeoji dan Ryeowook mau berbohong demi melindungiku."

"Apa itu sebabnya kau berani menelusuri Hutan Raven untuk mencari masa lalu yang terlupakan olehmu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ya... dan aku-..."

"ITU MEREKA! MEREKA PENYUSUP!"

Perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong karena suara teriakan tak dikenal muncul. Orang itu menunjuk mereka berdua. Dengan beberapa prajurit lainnya yang siap di barisan belakang.

"ROZORO TELAH MENCIUM KEBERADAAN MEREKA. SESUAI PERINTAH RAJA, TANGKAP MEREKA!"

Sontak ini membuat Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin terkejut bukan main. Saat ini tak ada pilihan lain selain melarikan diri. Sungmin bertindak cepat dengan menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku oleh para pasukan prajurit berkuda itu.

"Sial! Kita akan segera tertangkap jika tak melakukan sesuatu." Sungmin dapat melihat pasukan yang semakin dekat dengan mereka itu.

"Lari dan lari! Lari sekencang yang kau bisa, Sungmin!"

Tanpa peduli apapun, pikiran mereka saat ini hanya terisi dengan kata "lari". Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus berlari hingga mereka berhasil keluar dari kawasan tempat tinggal Bangsa Hamonhu. Tak peduli meski harus berhadapan dengan para monster.

"Tidak! Kita tidak bisa terus melakukan ini." Sungmin menghentikan aktivitas larinya, otomatis Kyuhyun juga ikut berhenti. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam kantongnya. Itu adalah ikat rambut! Sungmin akhirnya mengikat rambutnya membentuk ekor kuda.

Kyuhyun nampak terkejut, tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika Sungmin mengeluarkan dua pedangnya sekaligus. _Oi! Dia bercanda kan?! Apa ia berniat melawan mereka semua?_ Batin Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sungmin mulai memasang kuda-kudanya dan menunggu pasukan itu menjadi semakin dekat.

Entah ini benar atau tidak, Kyuhyun melihat kilatan aneh di mata Sungmin. Lelaki itu berdiri tepat di samping Sungmin. Karena posisi gadis itu yang agak menyerong, Kyuhyun jadi bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresinya. Satu hal yang tidak dapat Kyuhyun sangka. Sungmin seperti orang kesetanan yang haus akan darah. Seperti Demon Knight yang diperalat oleh Bangsa Phoenix di masa lalu.

"Tidak, Sungmin!"

Terlambat. Kyuhyun terlambat. Sungmin telah bertindak lebih dulu. Benar saja! Ia seperti seseorang kesetanan yang menebasi siapapun yang ada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun hanya berharap apa yang ia takutkan tidak benar.

"Semoga saja orang itu tidak berada di sini. Sungmin bisa dikira sebagai Demon Knight!'

 _ **SRETT! WUSSHH!**_

Merasa ada sesuatu yang melewatinya dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap. Ia bisa merasakan aura ini dengan jelas. Ingin sekali melihat ke belakang, namun pemandangan di depan lebih menyita perhatiannya. Di sana, Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas...

... punggung Sungmin yang tertancap oleh sebuah panah.

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam. Perlahan tubuhnya bergerak memutar. Lelaki itu kembali mendongak. Dapat ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, seorang lelaku bersayap aneh, lebih tepatnya sayap phoenix dengan warna yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tak bisa Kyuhyun lupakan wajah orang ini. Wajah orang yang membuat orang yang ia cintai di masa lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

 _"Zhoumi... sialan kau!"_

"Yeah! Sepertinya aku mendapatkan apa yang kami cari selama ini. Demon Knight, tapi dia perempuan? Hahh... mungkin gadis itu sengaja menjadikan sosok Demon Knight sebagai seorang laki-laki agar tak mudah tertangkap." Zhoumi tersenyum bangga. Namun tak lama senyuman itu menghilang.

"Tapi wajahnya... dia... mirip sekali dengan wanita itu? Tidak mungkin..."

"Kau benar, Zhoumi. Dia mirip sekali dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang kau rebut dariku."

Sontak Zhoumi beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Ia mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Siapa kau?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Tebak saja jika bisa."

Lelaki itu lalu berjalan menuju Sungmin yang pingsan di antara pasukan berkuda tadi yang mati bersama kuda mereka akibat tebasan pedang gadis itu. Kyuhyun mencabut anak panah dari punggung Sungmin. Setelah itu ia menggendongnya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun tidak berlari. Ia berubah menjadi seekor burung phoenix dengan bulu yang berwarna perpaduan antara merah dan emas. Dengan kecepatan kilat lelaki itu terbang tak mempedulikan Zhoumi yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

"Demon Knight... Kurang ajar!"

.

.

.

"SUNGMIN?!" Teriak Yesung dan Ryeowook bersamaan setelah melihat darah yang mengalir keluar dari punggung gadis itu. Mereka berdua habis pergi dari suatu tempat, sampai di rumah Yesung, malah mendapatkan berita yang buruk seperti ini.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun?!" Yesung menarik baju Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah penuh amarah.

"Tak ada gunanya untuk marah saat ini, Hyung. Yang hanya bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah menunggu hingga Sungmin sadar.."

Kakek Kim melerai keduanya. "Itu benar. Saat ini keselamatan Sungmin adalah yang terpenting. Kita biarkan tabib Shin melakukan pekerjaannya."

"Eonni..." panggil Ryeowook dengan suara serak. Ia hampir menangis melihat Sungmin yang tengah diobati oleh tabib.

Yesung menghela nafas berat. "Setelah ini kau harus menjelaskan semuanya, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lelah lalu duduk di kursi untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Masih teringat jelas di benaknya dengan kejadian tadi. Selama puluhan tahun ia diperalat oleh Bangsa Phoenix yang egois itu. Kali ini dirinya tak akan tertipu lagi. Ras Werephoenix hampir berakhir di tangan mereka. Kenyataan itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ia harus menghentikan semuanya.

Tak lama kemudian, sang tabib yang mengobati Sungmin telah berdiri tegak. Sontak semua orang yang ada di sana mendekati tabib tersebut.

"Bagaimana, Tabib Shin? Apakah luka Sungmin sangat parah?" Tanya Yesung panik.

"Kalian tenang saja. Cukup dengan oleskan krim ini pada lukanya, ia akan segera sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Dan juga minumkan padanya ramuan ini setiap dua kali sehari, pagi hari setelah makan dan malam hari sebelum tidur." Tabib Shin memberikan satu wadah kecil berisi krim berwarna coklat gelap dan tiga bungkus ramuan.

"Bagaimana caranya meracik ramuannya?" Kakek Kim memperhatian ramuan yang berbeda itu.

"Kau tinggal mencampurnya dalam satu wadah. Masing-masing satu sendok makan. Lalu diseduh dengan air hangat. Berikan secara rutin agar nona ini bisa segera pulih," jelas Tabib Shin yang lalu merapikan seluruh barang-barangnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Tabib Shin."

"Ya, tak masalah. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, bukan? Aku permisi dulu."

Ketiganya memperhatikan tabib paruh paya itu hingga ia keluar dari rumah ini. Setelah itu perhatian mereka kembali tertuju pada sebuah kamar di mana seorang gadis tengah terbaring di sana.

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan Sungmin beristirahat dulu," saran Kakek Kim saat menyadari mereka semua ingin masuk ke dalam untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin.

Kakek Kim, Ryeowook, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di ruang depan. Seketika aroma citrus terasa di indra penciuman. Jelas saja. Sewaktu Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kemari, saat itu juga Ryeowook tengah meracik fragrance citrus. Namun karena keadaan yang darurat, pekerjaannya masih harus ditunda dulu.

"Baiklah. Kyuhyun, bisa kau tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sungmin?" Yesung kembali menunjukkan wajah tenangnya, seperti biasa. Ini membuat Kyuhyun agak merasa lega.

Lelaki itu menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjelaskan. "Jadi begini. Aku dan Sungmin menyusuri hutan Raven untuk mencari tempat tinggal banga Hamonhu. Namun saat berada di sana..."

Kyuhyun menceritakan bagaimana prajurit berkuda itu mengejar, bagaimana Sungmin menghajar mereka, dan bagaimana seseorang dari bangsa Phoenix menembakkan anak panah pada Sungmin.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kalian... Kenapa kalian melakukan hal itu?! Kau, Kyuhyun! Kalau kalau kau ingin mendapatkan lagi ingatanmu, jangan pernah libatkan Sungmin!" Yesung menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan eajah penuh amarahnya.

Kontan Kyuhyun terkejut dengan perkataan Yesung. _'Dia tahu?'_

"Ba... bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sedang hilang ingatan?"

"Harabeoji yang memberitahukannya pada Yesung oppa, Kyu. Malam itu harabeoji melihatmu dengan say-.." Ucapan Ryeowook terpotong begitu saja karena Kakek Kim yang duduk di sebelahnya segera menginjak kakinya sehingga gadis itu harus menunduk menahan sakit. Kakek yang agak kejam.

"Huh? Dengan... apa?"

"Maksudnya melihatmu yang terbaring lemah di balik semak-semak," ujar Kakek Kim tenang tanpa mempedulikan bibir Ryeowook yang sejak tadi berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh... ah ya, aku ingat bahwa ada urusan yang belum aku selesaikan. Aku akan kembali sebelum pukul 9 malam."

 ****JLee137****

Suasana di daerah perbatasan antara Desa Elfsara dengan keempat hutan masih sepi seperti biasa. Hanya ada suara angin yang menggerakkan dedaunan yang berserakan di jalan. Hari hampir sore hari, namun sangat gelap karena lebatnya pepohonan hingga cahaya sulit masuk. Bisa dikatakan perbedaan antara malam dengan siang itu tidak ada.

Seorang lelaki dengan sayapnya tengah duduk di atas batang pohon, seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu. Mungkin saja memang seperti itu. Karena baru saja muncul lelaki lain dengan wajah datar dan sedikit amarah dalam kedua matanya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju pohon di mana ada lelaki tadi.

"Sudah kuduga kau menungguku di sini, Zhoumi."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Zhoumi itu menyeringai. "Tidak mungkin seorang predator mau melepas mangsanya. Kau adalah mangsaku sekarang, Demon Knight. Atau mungkin, Marcus Cho. Satu-satunya pemilik darah murni Phoenix yang berhasil hidup sampai sekarang."

"Mangsamu? Ck! Jadi dengan kata lain, kau ingin membunuhku?" Lelaki tadi, yang kita ketahui adalah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, yeah meskipun aku ingin. Tapi sayangnya kau berada dalam perlindungan Raja."

"Raja Verald rupanya telah salah memilih seorang penasehat. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia adalah seorang raja yang baik, meski mudah untuk ditipu. Dan kau! Kau memanfaatkan kelemahannya itu. Kau berkata darah Werebird tak pantas untuk hidup di dunia ini. Kau menuduh mereka telah menghina bangsa Phoenix dan Werephoenix. Bahkan dengan bodohnya aku sempat mempercayai hal tersebut."

"Dan kau akhirnya melakukan eksekusi itu kan, Tuan Algojo? Aku tidak menyangka jika hatimu ternyata sekuat itu. Aku tahu kau sering melakukannya, tapi untuk seorang wanita sepertinya... yeah. Ku akui kau hebat."

"Brengsek! Bagaimana bisa Raja Verald menjadikanmu sebagai penasehat kepercayaannya?"

"Yayaya... aku tahu kau kesal. Tapi sekarang..." Zhoumi memutuskan untuk turun dari batang pohon itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa pada sayapnya. "... tugasku hanyalah membawamu pada raja. Sudah sepantasnya kan jika Werephoenix bergabung dengan bangsa Phoenix?"

"Tidak. Jangan harap aku mau."

Zhoumi tak menyahuti penolakan Kyuhyun ia hanya memandang lelaki itu dengan seringaian yang begitu menyebalkan di mata Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa tangannya terasa gatal untuk mengambil pedang Raventhm dan menebas Zhoumi sekarang juga. Mungkin setelah itu ia merasa puas.

"Zhoumi, gadis yang telah kau lukai tadi, ia adalah putri ayahmu. Usia kita yang tanpa batas memang menjadi pengaruh yang besar. Selamat, kau telah memiliki seorang adik. Yeah meskipun aku tak menyangka jika ayah dan anak sama saja. Tapi tak apa. Lelaki itu sudah mati di tangan ibu dari gadis itu."

Perkataan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Zhoumi terpaku. Tak ada yang tahu seberapa besar hatinya terguncang saat ini. "Kau.. kau bercanda..."

Kini gantian Kyuhyun yang menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi Zhoumi, meski tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Sangat sakit hingga ia merasa ingin menghancurkan dirinya sendiri saat ini juga.

"AH! ITU LELAKI TAMPANKU!"

Suara itu... sontak membuat perhatian Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi menjadi teralihkan. Seorang gadis dengan payung merah mudanya berlari ke arah mereka. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Siapa yang gadis ini maksud sebenarnya?

"Oh! Penasihat Zhoumi ternyata ada di sini? Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" Tanya gadis itu riang.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang lelaki dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sepertinya ia habis berlarian.

"Prinhh... cesshh... Kibumhhh. Hahh... hahh. Prince Siwon telah menunggu anda di taman istana. Tapi anda malah kemari." Ternyata lelaki itu adalah salah satu bodyguard dari Princess Kibum.

"Sebentar, aku ingin berkenalan dengan si Tampan ini." Kibum tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun. "Siapa namamu, Tampan?"

"Huh? Umm... panggil saja Kyuhyun."

 _'Putri yang aneh,'_ batin Kyuhyun yang merasa agak risih.

 ****JLee137****

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Seorang laki-laki melangkah pelan memasuki sebuah kamar. Tampak seorang gadis yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sana.

Lelaki tadi tersenyum miris. Ia lalu mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya di sebelah ranjang. Ia duduk di sana dan memperhatikan wajah tenangnya saat tertidur.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya, Min. Sangat mirip bahkan hatiku tak dapat membedakan kalian berdua."

Lelaki itu, Kyuhyun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi kedua bibir itu menyatu, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

 _Tidak sekarang..._

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya melayang satu kecupan manis di keningnya. Sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari tempatnya, lelaki itu mengelus sedikit pipi halus Sungmin.

Namun ada hal yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui. Sungmin sebenarnya telah sadar. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari bawah bantalnya. Sebuah foto seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Apa yang dia maksud ini? Itu artinya Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tua."

 _"Sialan! Lelaki itu kembali melakukannya. Detak jantung ini kembali berdetak kencang. Padahal selama ini susah payah aku menyembunyikannya. Dasar bodoh!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

Annyeong, Readers-deul! Chap 6 is updated!

Yeah... meski gak ada yang nebak bener sih... kkkkk- tapi gak apa-apa. Memang aku berenacan mau update cepet.

Gimana sama chapter ini? Perlahan masa lalu Kyuhyun mulai terbongkar tuh. Kalau Sungmin masih samar-samar.

Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Jangan sungkan buat review lagi, Okay!

Kamsahamnida ^^

See you next chapter :-) ^^


End file.
